Melting the Ice
by ChocoVanilla-Bunny
Summary: -AU- Paul, Ash, Drew, Gary, and River (OC) are thieves/masters of manipulation with hearts of ice. Dawn, Misty, May, Leaf, and Sophie (OC) are your five average aspiring singers. The guys are sent to get close to them and learn their secrets. But instead, they are finding their hearts slowly melting. IS ORS CS PS
1. Chapter 1

**Me: **This is my new story! It might take a while for updates considering I'm still writing Night Academy.

**Drew: **Thank God!

**-THROWS CHAIR IN HIS DIRECTION-**

**Drew: **What the-!

**May:** You deserved it.

**Me: **I love you May! **-GLOMPS ONTO ARM-**

**May: **ChocoVanilla-Bunny does not own Pokemon.

* * *

It was cold dark night. The full moon was illuminating the sky with an eerie fog settling in.

Five figures dressed all in black are jumping from roof to roof. Sirens, flashing red and blue, are heard tailing behind them.

"Ugh! When are they going to give up?," asked an annoyed figure with ice blue eyes.

The figure next to him laughed. "They know they aren't going to catch us," he replied with amused mocha colored eyes.

"Just shut up and hurry your asses," retorted a guy with cold onyx black eyes.

"Yeesh. You're too harsh, you know that," said a voice teasingly with shining emerald green eyes.

He grunted at the insult. The boy next to him with brown eyes just shook his head and sped up.

The five figures sped into the night and left the flashing sirens in the distance.

* * *

The five boys landed in front of a tall, gray building They walked through the automatic glass doors and headed to the elevator.

The elevator arrived and the boys shuffled inside. The boy with brown eyes clicked the button labeled "BOSS." The doors closed and began to ascend.

_Ding!_

The elevator doors opened and the boys filed out. One of the four walls was used as a window. A tall man was standing by the window, looking out.

"Welcome back boys," the man said. "Please, sit down."

The boys complied. The boy with ice blue eyes, emerald eyes, and mocha eyes sat on the red sofa. The boy with onyx black eyes and brown eyes occupied the two chairs in front of the wooden desk.

"I have a new mission for you." The man turned around and looked at the boys. "Please take your feet off of the coffee table, Drew," he told the guy with emerald green eyes.

He grinned back sheepishly and did as he was told.

The man had adopted these five boys when he found them in the streets one day. He had cared for them and trained them to be the best of the best in his organization. They were his assassins and thieves. Drew, the top lock picker. Paul, the top fighter. Ash, the top electronics master. Gary, the top distraction. And River, the master of disguise. They were the number one in his organization.

"So, what's the new assignment?," asked the boy with black onyx eyes, Paul.

"Right. Your new targets are these five girls." He handed Paul five manilla folders with papers inside. "You will each pick one girl as your target. Get them to trust you and make them tell you their secrets."

Gary, the boy with brown eyes, looked at him questioningly. "Their parents are part of an association named Nemesis."

Ash raised his hands. "Yes?," the man asked the boy with mocha eyes.

"Why can't we just bring them here and question them? It would be so much easier."

"Well to answer your question, we can't just kidnap a person and torture them to tell us things."

Ash looked deflated and River smacked him on the head.

"When do we start?," asked Paul.

"Tomorrow."

"WHAT?!," said the five boys in unison.

"You heard me boys. You will attend their school as new transfer students. Each of you will have the same classes with at least one of them at all times."

The boys looked depressed about going to school that the man laughed at them. "You boys need to experience things normal kids your age do. I don't like restraining you guys in this building."

They looked at him and nodded. "Good. Now go pick your targets."

The boys left his office. The man sighed and sank down into his chair.

_'I never wanted them to be cold jerks. They will lose everything, just like I once have. They are my only compensation.'_

* * *

**In the guy's rooms**

Paul passed the folders around to the other guys. They each grabbed a folder and flipped it open.

Drew looked at his. Her name read "Maybelle Maple." She was 16 and had short brown hair that reached her shoulder blades. Her eyes were the color of sapphires.

Gary opened his. "Leaf Green." She was also 16 and had wavy brown hair that reached her waist. Her eyes were green and sparking with intelligence.

Paul looked at his target and had an annoyed expression on his face. "Dawn Berlitz." She had straight dark blue hair that went to her mid-back with matching cobalt blue eyes. She was obviously a bubbly kind of girl judging from her smiling face in the attached photo.

Paul grimaced at her. She was the total opposite of him.

Ash opened his to reveal a tomboy looking girl. "Misty Waterflower." She had short fiery orange hair. Her eyes were green glinting with a need for adventure.

Last but not least, River opened up his folder. "Sophie Lovelace." She had long, wavy blonde hair that went down to her waist. She had warm magenta colored eyes.

"I want to change targets," said Paul.

Everyone gave him an incredulous look. "What?," he asked.

"The Great O' Mighty Paul is complaining about an assignment. The zombie apocalypse is starting!," said Gary baffled.

Drew, Ash, and River cracked up laughing. Paul silenced them with a glare.

"We should start packing," said Drew standing up.

The guys nodded and went to their rooms.

* * *

Paul went to his dark purple painted room and began tossing clothes into his black suitcase. He rummaged in his closet and pulled out a silver box and opened it. He looked at the contents inside and put it in his suitcase, gently. He zipped the zipper closed and laid on his bed with one arm flung over his eyes. He was soon in a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Drew walking into his green painted room and opened his closet. He found his forest green suitcase and began to neatly put his clothes in. Drew Hayden did not own wrinkly clothes! He tossed in two pairs of shoes and closed the suitcase. He flung himself onto his bed exhausted and drifted into sleep.

* * *

River opened the wooden door to his light blue room. He found his suitcase under his bed and threw his clothes in. He took a picture frame from his nightstand and stared at his. It was a picture of a little blonde boy and girl. Tenderly, he placed the frame on top of his clothes and closed the zipper shut. He sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands.

* * *

Gary walked into his red room and pulled out his navy blue suitcase. He opened his dresser and placed his clothes in the suitcase. He sighed and flopped onto his bed. Before he knew it, he dozed off.

* * *

Ash ran into his yellow painted room. He tossed a suitcase open and shoved in random articles of clothing. He wasn't the neatest person. He grabbed a backpack and stuffed in random snacks for the ride there. When he was done, he was panting slightly and collapsed onto his bed. He fell asleep before he hit his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: **Here is a new chapter of MTI. ^o^

**Ash: **What?

**Misty: **Melting the Ice, stupid. **-whacks Ash with trusty mallet-**

**Ash:** Owie!** -pouts-**

**Me:** Its okay Ash. You'll get a reward...if you do the disclaimer. ;D

**Ash: **ChocoVanilla-Bunny does not own Pokemon.

**Me: -tosses cookie- **Good boy! xD

* * *

"Wake up!" screamed a girl with fiery orange hair and sparkling green eyes.

A girl with short brown hair mumbled in her sleep. The orange haired girl took out her trusty mallet.

"If you don't get up, I will hit you with my mallet."

"I'm awake!" shouted her friend. She bolted upright in her red bed and collapsed onto the floor due to her imbalance.

"Mmph," she said to the white carpeted floor.

"Morning to you too May." The orange haired girl looked at her friend amusingly.

May got up and dusted herself off. "Morning Misty." She smiled at her friend.

"Hurry up and get ready. Leaf and Sophie are making breakfast today."

May ran into her connecting bathroom with the promise of food in a few minutes.

* * *

Misty went next door to the blunette's room.

"Dawn," Misty said in a singsong voice. "Its time to get up."

"Misty...leave me alone."

Said person rolled her eyes and flung her friend's pink blankets off of her. Dawn shot up from her bed and glared at her friend.

"I'm awake! Are you happy now?"

"Very. Now get ready. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Dawn yawned and waved her hands dismissively and walked into her adjoining bathroom.

Misty walked out of Dawn's room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

"Are they awake?" asked a girl with long chocolate brown hair and green eyes.

"Yeah. Although I had to threaten them too." Misty had an evil glint in her eyes as she said this.

"I wonder why they can't wake up with an alarm," said a girl with long wavy blonde hair and pink eyes.

"Who knows, Sophie." Misty shrugged and went to set up the dining room table.

"Hurry up you guys!" shouted the chocolate brown haired girl at the bottom of the staircase.

"Coming Leaf!" came May's distant voice upstairs.

Leaf rolled her eyes and sighed then retreated back to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, May came flying down the stairs and tripped over the last three steps and landed on her stomach.

"Oww.." she groaned.

Sophie walked over to her friend. "How do you manage to do this every single morning?" She peered down at May.

"'Cause I'm awesome?" May said uncertainly.

Sophie smirked. "Yeah, okay. Breakfast is on the table by the way."

"Thanks!" With that, May went to sit at the dining room table and began eating her breakfast.

* * *

"These pancakes are so good," said May, her mouth full with chewed chocolate chip pancakes.

"Thanks," said Leaf. She made the pancakes that morning and took a sip of her orange juice.

"May," whined Dawn. "Don't talk with your mouth full. No one wants to see chewed up food inside of your mouth."

"Sorry." May looked at her friends sheepishly. They all seemed amused at their friend's childish actions.

Leaf hopped off of her stool and said, "I think its time to leave for school."

The girls all jumped off their stools to reveal their altered uniforms. The original uniform consisted of a navy blue skirt, matching tie, and a white button-down blouse.

May had the right bottom corner of her blouse embroidered with an outline of a rose. The stitching was in crimson red and took up one-fourth of her blouse. Misty had ripped her skirt in some places and stitched it back together with silver zippers. These were just for show and couldn't open. Dawn had cut her blouse so that one side was sleeveless and the other was just past her fingertips and was flowy. Sophie had put miniature white gold chains on her skirt with gold star and heart charms attached to it. They made tinkling sounds whenever she moved. Leaf had embroidered leaf outlines to look like they were blowing in the breeze. It started from her right shoulder to the bottom left of her blouse.

On each of their left hands were fingerless fishnet gloves that reached their wrists. May's was scarlet red, Misty's electric blue, Dawn's hot pink, Sophie's electric purple, and Leaf's lime green. The eye popping colors caught people's eyes whenever they moved their hands.

The girls went to the living room to retrieve their bags and put on their shoes. Leaf had on dark green flats with silver charms on the front shaped liked leaves. Misty put on her royal blue Converse and tied the silver and gold laces of her shoes. Dawn wore light pink suede knee-high high heeled boots. Sophie wore low dark purple gladiator sandals. May wore plain red Toms.

"Let's get going" said Misty slinging her bag over her shoulder.

The girls got their things and locked their house door behind them.

* * *

**With The Guys~**

"Wake up Ashy boy" said a voice belonging to a brown haired male.

A gurgle was heard from under Ash's blankets.

"He's never going to wake up Gary" said a chartreuse haired boy rolling his eyes.

"Shut up Drew" retorted Gary. Drew just flicked his hair and left Ash's room.

Gary was thinking about a way to wake his friend up. "Hmmm..." He tapped his finger against his chin thoughtfully.

Gary's eyes suddenly lit up and he rushed out of the room returning a few minutes later with a bucket filled with ice cold water. He walked over to the lump on the bed and almost tipped the whole bucket over.

He finally reached the bed and held it over his head, a maniacal glint in his eye. "Get ready Ashy" he said in a low singsong voice.

Gary tipped over the bucket and poured the cold water all over Ash.

"GAHH!" Ash sprang out of bed drenched in water. "What the hell Gary!" He was beyond pissed at his friend.

Gary dropped the bucket he was holding on to Ash's head and ran out the room as fast as he could.

Ash mumbled incoherent words under his breath as he walked into his bathroom to get ready.

* * *

"What was that screaming?" asked Paul as soon as Gary went down the stairs.

"Oh just Ash's daily wake up call." Gary grinned at his friends and high-fived with River.

"Nice way of waking him up" said Drew sarcastically.

"Why thank you." Gary did a mock bow and Drew rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up and eat" said -commanded- Paul, placing plates filled with waffles and strips of bacon on it.

Ash came flying down the stairs a few seconds later after the food was served. He plunked down on his seat and began to eat at a rapid pace.

He looked up once he noticed the stares his friends were giving him, "What?"

"How can you eat so much?" asked Paul sipping his black coffee.

"A teenage guy gotta eat."

Gary choked on his water and did a spit take...right at Paul. "Oops." Gary began to slowly back away from the table.

Drew and River were slowly chanting "Fight fight fight fight..."

Paul got out of his seat with a murderous black aura surrounding him. Gary yelped and ran away from him. Paul ran after him. Their chanting stopped and they resumed their breakfast.

Ash was munching happily on Gary's left over food. Drew and River sweat dropped.

_**Drew, Ash, Gary, Paul, and River! ...Report to my office immediately!**_

Their father's voice boomed throughout their house. It was more of a mansion since it needed an intercom to call all the boys in.

"Let's go" said Drew. He dumped his plate in the sink and grabbed Ash by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to their dad.

* * *

When Drew, Ash, and River reached dad's office, Paul and a bruised Gary were already waiting outside.

"Woah! What happened to you?" asked Drew laughing at his misfortuned friend.

Gary grumbled, "Paul's what happened."

Paul just shrugged his shoulder in a 'Hey, don't look at me' way.

The door opened and there stood our father. "Come in boys" he said brusquely. The guys filed into the room and sat down.

"Are you boys ready for high school?"

"Yeah. What's not to like? The hot chicks and parties." Gary was smirking as he said this. Paul smacked him on the head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot."

"We already have Ash for that. We don't need another one," said River snickering.

"Hey!" shouted Ash, offended.

"Enough." Although he said it quietly, the boys shut up immediately.

"The jet is ready. Go take your things and meet me at the landing pad in the garden."

* * *

**Gary's POV~**

We went to our rooms to grab our stuff and met our dad in the garden. When I walked in, everyone was already there...except for Ash.

"I'm here!" shouted Ash as he burst into the room and knocking me over in the process.

"Watch where you're going!" I picked up my fallen bags. "I got beat up enough today..." I grumbled under my breath.

"Whoops. Sorry Gary." Ash looked at me sheepishly. I waved my hands in a 'whatever' gesture.

"Come along now boys."

We saw our father at the top of the stairs leading to the plane. He had a mock stern look on his face. We climbed the steps and dumped our luggage on the floor as soon as we got in.

"Aren't you boys excited for school?" he asked uncharacteristically cheerful.

I looked at him weirdly._ 'Makes me wonder what he did in his school years...'_

"Not really." Paul never showed emotion besides anger or annoyance. Sometimes he shows amusement and his rare smile. I shuddered at the memory when Ash forced him to smile. He looked like a vicious rottweiler baring its teeth.

"Well why not? You will get to experience what normal kids your age do."

"Eh. It's going to be boring. I mean, who wants to study and take tests their teenage lives?" Drew was laying down on his back on the sofa. River came out and sat down on his legs. Drew glared at him and River just looked at him in triumph.

"While in school, you boys will be using different last names. You will not be related to each other. Your parents allowed you boys to live together. Understood?"

We nodded our heads.

**_We will be landing in 10 minutes. I repeat, we will be landing in 10 minutes._**

The planes speakers went off and the boys got ready to depart. Drew kicked River off his legs and he landed on the floor with an "Oomph!"

"Remember, try to find out these girls weaknesses and learn their secrets, especially about their parents' works."

The jet landed on the school grounds and we walked out. "And boys..." He paused. He looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it. "Good luck." He smiled -smiled!- at us and closed the door hatch, obscuring our view of him. We waved from the grounds below and watched the plane fly away until we couldn't it see it from the blinding sun.

"Are you guys coming or not?" Paul was already a few feet ahead of us and we had to jog to catch up to him, which was hard considering the bags we were carrying.

* * *

**May's POV~**

"Why did we have to be selected to show the new kids around?" May asked, obviously not pleased as being the welcoming committee.

"Because we are excellent and stellar students" said Leaf smugly.

"Oh come on, it's not going to be that bad" retorted Misty rolling her eyes.

"I mean, what if they were totally hot and gorgeous?" Dawn was practically drooling as she imagined this. "And then we would fall in love and live happily ever after?"

"Get real Dawn. I bet the kids are nerdy and average looking." Sophie was not pleased about this either.

Just then, a black car pulled in front of us and five guys stepped out. The first boy had messy raven black hair and mocha colored eyes. He looked like a hyperactive kid. A guy with chartreuse colored hair stepped out next. He had sparkling emerald eyes and he flicked his fringe out of his eyes. The next guy had shoulder length violet colored hair and cold, onyx black eyes. A boy with spiky brown hair came out next with brown eyes. He had a smirk as he noticed the girls. The last boy stepped out to reveal a boy with blonde hair and ice blue eyes.

_'Wow. Dawn was right. They are hot!'_

"You guys must be the new transfer students" said Leaf, not affected by their hotness.

The brown haired kid looked up at her and grinned flirtatiously. "And you must be my soulmate, beautiful." He winked at her and Leaf rolled her eyes, her face showing disgust and disbelief.

We giggled at his failed attempt to charm our friend.

Still laughing, "We're the welcoming committee. We show you around school and you can ask us any questions that you don't understand."

The guys with messy black hair raised his hands. "Yes?" Misty asked pointing at him.

"Uhh...when's lunch?" We all face palmed. Misty was taking out her mallet. She whacked him on the head, hard.

"Yeow! What was that for?"

"For being dumb." Misty stuck her tongue out at him.

"Let's get going shall we?" asked Sophie giggling at her friends actions.

* * *

"Oh yea. We never got to know your names." We were walking down the halls in pairs heading towards the headmistress's office.

"I'm Drew Hayden." The green haired boy flicked his hair. It was starting to get on my nerves. I had a sudden urge to chop it all off.

"I'm Ash Ketchum," said the overly cheery boy next to Misty.

"The name's Gary Oak, but you can call me Mister Drop Dead Gorgeous" said the brown headed boy slinging his arm around Leaf's shoulders. She elbowed him in the gut.

"Paul Shinji." The violet colored hair boy wasn't that talkative. Then again, with Dawn, she doesn't let anyone get a chance to talk.

"My name is River Reese," said the blonde kid next to Sophie.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm May. The redhead is Misty. The brunette is Leaf. The bluenette is Dawn and the blonde is Sophie."

"Nice to meet you girls. Hope we get along in the future" said River. When he said that, I felt like something bad was going to happen.

"We're here!" shouted Leaf. We stood outside the headmistress's room and Leaf's outburst shook me out of my thoughts.

"Let's go in."

Misty opened the door. "How may I help you?" asked a chirpy voice.

"Good morning Erika. These are the new students" said Sophie motioning to the guys behind us.

Erika smiled, "Of course. Headmaster Gen **(A/N: Riley if you don't know)** is waiting for you." She got up and motioned the guys to follow her. "You girls can head to class now." They shuffled out of the room and headed to class.

* * *

_Knock-Knock._

"Who's there?" asked a gruff voice.

"The new boys are here, sir." said Erika. Silence.

"Send them in."

The boys opened the door and walked in. The curtains were drawn, preventing any light from entering. The only light source was from the lamp that was on the Headmaster's desk. He had jet black hair and dark blue eyes. "Welcome boys." The Headmaster had a sinister smile on his lips.

"Uhhh..."

"Thank you for letting us enroll here, sir," said Paul breaking the awkwardness.

"Yes. I heard about your 'little mission'. Just be sure to not disrupt my school while you are here. I like everything the way it is."

The boys nodded their heads.

"Very good. Now get out and get to class." They scrambled out of the room and heard the Headmaster chuckling in their haste.

_'Oh dear cousin, you have such wonderful boys.'_ The Headmaster was smiling as he watched the boys walk -jog- to class.

* * *

**If you are wondering, the boys' father is an OC. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: New chappie of Melting the Ice! :D**

**Gary: Oh joy -ROLLS EYES-**

**Me: Gary...you get slapped in this chapter...by Leaf! xD**

**Gary: O_O**

**Leaf: WOOT!**

**Me: But I won't if you-**

**Gary: ChocoVanilla-Bunny does not own Pokemon!**

**Me: I lied. ;3**

**-Gary get dragged away by Leaf who practices slapping him-**

**WARNING: Might contain strong language!**

* * *

"What do you guys think of the new boys?" asked Dawn to her friends once they sat in their seats in homeroom. They had the same exact schedule they had last year.

"Eh. They're okay," answered Leaf with a shrug of her shoulders. "But that Gary dude pisses me off."

May scoffed, "You should see Drew. He is so arrogant it is infuriating. And what is with his hair? He flicks it like every five seconds."

"Ash is okay," began Misty. "He's pretty nice but is way too dense for my liking."

"What about you Soph?" asked Dawn using their nickname for their blonde haired friend.

"...I feel like I know River from somewhere before." She had a glazed look in her eyes. "It could just be a coincidence though." She shrugged her shoulders and they talked about different topics until the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class," said their homeroom teacher.

"Good morning Ms. Erika," responded the class in unison.

She smiled brightly at the class. "Today we have five new students."

A frenzy of murmurs erupted in the classroom. There were rumors circulating about new students, but rumors were always just rumors.

"Hush down kids," Ms. Erika chastised the rowdy class, "Come in boys."

"I hope they're hot," whispered a girl with shoulder length auburn hair to her friends.

"That's all you ever think about Brianna," retorted back one of her friends. She had long chestnut brown hair.

"You're no fun Melody," huffed Brianna crossing her arms.

Dawn, Misty, May, Leaf, and Sophie rolled their eyes at the school sluts. **(Sorry for my language :3)**

Ms Erika gave them a sharp glance and they immediately shut up. She smiled again brightly, "Come in boys."

In walked Paul, Ash, Drew, Gary, and River. They looked around the room nonchalantly and settled their gaze on the girls. Every boy in the class turned to glare at the new kids and every girl, except Dawn, Misty, May, Leaf, and Sophie, either unbuttoned the top of their blouses and pulled their shirts down lower or hiked their skirts up.

Gary was checking out girls. Ash was bouncing on the balls of his feet like a hyperactive chihuahua. Paul was looking around the room with bored, dead eyes. Drew was smirking and flipping his hair. River was just standing there with his hands shoved in his pockets.

Misty's fingers were itching to pound Ash in the head with her mallet.

As if noticing the weird atmosphere, Ms. Erika said with a big smile, "Why don't you introduce yourselves and say something about you?"

"I'm Gary Oak." He smirked at Leaf in the back of the classroom. "I like girls and getting my party on!" **(LOL)**

Leaf gave him a disgusted look and a pointed glare that clearly said 'pervert!'.

"Ash Ketchum." He was still bouncing in his spot. "I love food and when is lunch?" he asked curiously.

All of his friends sweat dropped and Misty was so tempted to give him a good bop in the head.

"Drew Hayden." He smirked at the class but then it turned into a hard glare. "And what I like is none of your business."

May almost doubled over in shock. _'So rude!'_ she thought.

"Paul Shinji," he said bluntly with his face blank of any emotion. When after several pauses, he didn't offer any other information.

Oh how Dawn wanted to kick him where it hurt just to get some sort of a reaction from him.

"River Reese," said River, breaking the awkward atmosphere in the room. "I like girls and parties like my man, Gary over there." He and Gary fist bumped each other.

Ms. Erika coughed lightly. "Err...that was...uhh...interesting. Your seats will be in the back with your school tour guides." She pointed to the back at the girls.

They mentally groaned.

The boys walked to the back of the room and sat in their seats.

"You may talk until the bell rings for first period." Ms. Erika sat in her chair and took out a book to read.

"Hey beautiful," said Gary tapping on Leaf's shoulder.

"Flirt with me and die, pretty boy," sneered Leaf.

"Touchy," said Gary teasingly. "But thanks for the compliment." He winked at her and Leaf shot him a death glare.

"Paul." No response. "Paul." Nope, nothing, nada. "Paul." His eye began to twitch. "Pauly!~" screamed Dawn.

"What do you want god dammit?!" shouted Paul annoyed with Dawn's talking. You could literally see a vein popping in his forehead.

Dawn looked taken aback by his loud outburst. "...Nothing. Just wanted to talk," grumbled Dawn pouting and crossing her arms over her chest.

Paul rolled his eyes and closed them to zone out all the noise and bright lights.

"'Sup May," said Drew looking at the brunette.

"What do you want Drew?" spat May.

"Wow. Someone has anger issues." Drew quirked an eyebrow.

May turned red in the face with anger and Misty had to restrain her from strangling the life out of Drew.

"Shut up Cabbage Brain!" shouted May. Her hands were balled up into fists.

Drew raised his eyebrows. "Cabbage Brain? Well that's new." He smirked at her.

May counted to 10 in her head and calmly sat back down in her seat. She completely ignored Drew's presence and looked out the window.

"Hey, Miss. Tour Guide" said River to Sophie. "You're looking fine today." He winked at her.

Sophie just blinked her eyes twice and turned to talk to Dawn, completely ignoring him.

"Well okay then..." muttered River.

"HeyMistyheyMistyheyMisty!" shouted Ash at the fiery orange haired girl.

Misty now got really annoyed and bopped him on the head, really hard, with her mallet.

"OW!" Ash cried and put his arms up to block her other attacks.

"What was that for?" asked Ash, cowering slightly.

Misty just looked at his friends incredulously. They just shrugged at her. Misty blew her bangs from her eyes. "That was for being an annoying idiot."

"Ah...okay?" said Ash uncertainly.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP!_

They all jumped at the loud sound, well the guys did anyway. The girls were used to it.

"What was that?" asked Gary covering his ears in case another loud blast sounded.

"The bell, doofus," said Leaf rolling her eyes at his stupidity.

Dawn giggled. "Its like you guys never went to school before."

At the look on the boys faces, the girls stopped. "Wait. You guys seriously never went to school before?" asked Leaf incredulously.

They shook their heads slowly. The girls looked at each other and smirked.

"Well good luck finding your next class," said May breezily. The girls walked away and left the new kids to their doom.

* * *

**With the Guys~**

"I cannot believe that they left us all alone!" shouted a frustrated Drew.

He was beyond pissed off at finding their next class without any guidance. This school was massive!

"UGH! Weren't they supposed to be out tour guides?" asked Gary.

Before he could respond, five girls stepped in front of them. Two of them were Brianna and Melody. One of them had peach colored hair tied into two curly pigtails. Another had long purple hair that reached her hips. The last girl had black hair that was tied in a long braid down her back.

"Hi!" said Brianna cheerfully. "I'm Brianna and me and my friends are in your homeroom together." She gestured to the girls behind her.

Brianna was looking directly at Drew.

"Oh. Uhh...nice to meet your acquaintance?" said Drew. It came out more of a question but she didn't seem to notice, or care.

"I'm Melody," said Melody shyly, looking up at Ash from under her lashes.

"Err...nice to meet you," said Ash sticking out his hand. She gladly shook it and looked down at the floor.

Gary nudged Ash in the shoulder and waggled his eyebrows. Ash stomped his foot on his, hard. Gary yelped and everyone turned to look at him. He grinned back sheepishly and glared at Ash.

"I'm Veronica by the way," said the dark purple haired girl flirtatiously. She was looking directly at Gary.

Gary immediately caught on and turned on the charm. "Hey Veronica" said Gary in a husky tone.

Veronica giggled and leaned in towards Gary.

"Hi, I'm Ursula," said the peach haired girl to Paul. She stretched out her hand.

Paul just stared at her outstretched hand. "Hn."

Ursula awkwardly let her hand fall against her side again.

The guys coughed weirdly.

"I'm Tiffany," said the black haired girl. "Its nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand to River.

River took her outstretched hand. "The pleasure's all mine," he said in a silky voice.

Tiffany blushed and looked away.

"You guys seem lost," stated Veronica. "Do you want us to show you guys around?"

"We would lo-" started Drew until May butt in.

"They would love to, but sadly for you, they already have guides." May smiled at Brianna in mock sweetness.

"Come on, let's go," said Leaf dragging Gary away.

Her friends followed her lead and grabbed hold of their partner's arm.

"Bye girls!" said Dawn brightly, but you could see the venom in her eyes as she waved at the girls who tried to talk to the new kids.

* * *

"That was so fun!" giggled Sophie as they walked to their next class.

"I know right! Did you see the look on their faces?" Misty said laughing as well.

"God, their such sluts," said Dawn angrily.

"Tch. You going to let go of my arm, Troublesome? You're cutting off my blood circulation," said a dragged Paul.

Dawn squeaked in surprise at the sudden voice. "Whoops. Sorry abou-Wait! WHAT?! What did you just call me?!" screamed Dawn in the middle of the hallway.

"You heard me. Or are you deaf too? 'Cause I know I will be with all of your yelling going on," said Paul covering his ears.

Dawn looked ready to claw his eyes out and May and Misty had to hold her down.

A loud slapping sound was heard in the halls. The group turned their heads to the source.

Leaf had just slapped Gary straight across his face. A faint red mark was imprinted on his left cheek.

"You fucking pervert!" screamed Leaf.

"Well you were the one pressing my arm against your chest," said Gary defensively.

"Didn't mean you had to get a bulge, you freaking pervert!" Leaf was on a rampage now.

Sophie let go of River's arm and ran to Leaf.

"Leaf. Calm down." Sophie now smirked. She glanced at Gary. "This just means that he thinks you're hot."

"Wha?!" Gary was gaping at what she had just said. "That is so not true!"

"Tell that to your little friend." Sophie and Leaf laughed at Gary's facial expression.

They were laughing so hard that tears were coming out of their eyes and they had to clutch their aching stomachs. The whole group was laughing by now. Paul was just looking at them with a glint of amusement in his eyes. Gary was standing there, red in the face. And this was not due to the slap Leaf given him earlier.

"Ahhh...Haven't laughed like that in so long," said Misty wiping tears from her eyes. "But we should seriously get to class."

"But the late bell didn't even ring yet," whined Dawn.

"Uh, actually it did. But you were too busy laughing."

Dawn sighed, "Fine."

"Come on guys," said May walking ahead of the group.

* * *

They finally reached their destination...math class.

"Ugh! Why do we have to have math right in the morning?" asked Dawn.

"It's not so bad," shrugged Misty.

"Yeah, says the one with the highest grade in this school!" shouted Dawn.

"You are very smart Dawn. You just have to try harder," said Sophie reassuringly.

Dawn scoffed "Oh please. You, Misty, and Leaf are the top three smartest people in this school."

"You could be too if you weren't always obsessing about clothes and your hair," retorted Leaf.

Dawn looked ready to kill her.

"Dawn. Calm down," said May gently. "I'm not that smart either."

"There's a shock," said Drew sarcastically.

"Care to repeat that Grasshead?" asked May menacingly.

Before he could respond, the teacher cleared her throat at the doorway.

"Good morning Ms. Candice," said the girls smiling brightly at their math teacher.

"And why were you girls late?" She quirked an eyebrow but she did not seem annoyed.

"We were just showing the new students around and we just lost track of time," answered Misty sweetly.

Ms. Candice just smirked at the girls. "Mhmm. Make sure not to be late again."

They nodded their heads and went to their seats. The boys were left to stand in front of the class awkwardly shuffling their feet against the floor.

"Welcome! You boys must be the new transfer students."

They nodded their heads as in yes and the teacher ushered them to a table. The class had big circular tables instead of regular, single wooden desks.

The teacher moved the boys to an empty table next to the girls.

At a table sat a rust colored haired boy, a black haired boy, a silver haired boy, a blonde kid, and a brown haired dude. They were all talking to the girls at the table to the left.

The boys table was to the right of the girls.

When the two groups noticed the guys walking their way, they immediately talked in a lower voice or didn't talk at all.

The guys narrowed their eyes at this. _'They are so talking about us'_ they thought.

The boys slid into their seats to the left of the girls table.

"Hey guys," said Drew to the boys talking to the girls.

"Uhh, hey man," replied the black haired boy. "I'm Red."

"Hey Red," said Ash.

"That's Rudy." He pointed to the rust colored hair boy who was flirting with Misty.

"That's Barry." He gestured to the blonde kid who was talking to Dawn energetically and making the whole table laugh.

"Brendan." He pointed to the silver haired boy. He was telling a story to May who was trying hard to hold in her laughter.

"And finally, Hunter." He pointed to the brunet who had his arms wrapped around Sophie's small waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Yeah... Hunter and Sophie are dating." Red scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

Just noticing them, the girls turned to them.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Leaf. "Don't tell me you guys already got lost in the classroom!" Leaf fake gasped.

The two tables burst into laughter and high fived Leaf.

"Please. The only one who would get lost is Ashy boy," retorted Gary.

"Hey!" shouted Ash trying to defend himself. "I would not! And stop calling me Ashy boy!"

"Ashy boy?" smirked Misty. She was trying not to laugh.

"It was from when we were little," said Ash in exasperation.

"Whatever you say Ashy boy~" said Misty in a singsong voice. She and Gary high fived each other.

"Attention students!" shouted Ms. Candice.

Everyone faced the front of the class and started taking notes from the board.

* * *

**Time Skip~ (Lunch)**

"Oh my god! I am so starving!" shouted Ash as they entered the Café. Yeah. That was what they called the lunchroom in this school.

One side of the Café was covered in glass, with doors leading to the outside gardens. Picnic tables were set out for kids who wanted to eat outside. Inside of the Café were various food stations for students to buy lunch from. The stations ranged from all kinds of random food. Kids were bustling about and chatting with their friends. Outside of the Café were tables set up for students to enjoy the outdoor sun while enjoying their lunch. The field was covered with trees and colorful flowers and paths that led right into the school's forest.

"I didn't expect gym to be so harsh," pouted Ash.

"Oh shush! We only ran 5 laps today. We usually do 12," Misty said sternly to Ash.

Ash backed slightly away from Misty in case she brought out her mallet

"Let's just get lunch already," whined May. She ran in line, with Ash not far behind, and began to pile her tray with food.

"Wow." Drew was looking at her tray. "She's like a female version of Ash, dense and eats a lot."

Dawn, Misty, Leaf, and Sophie just shrugged off May's behavior since they were used to it. The boys followed them and got their food.

"Let's sit outside?" suggested Leaf.

Everyone nodded and walked outside to the school garden. It wasn't that crowded outside so they easily found a table in the shade provided by a big Oak tree.

"Hey Gary," said River. "It's your ancestor." He patted the tree's thick trunk.

"Ha, ha very funny." Gary rolled his eyes as his friends laughed at him for the second time today.

They set their trays on the table and their bags on the grass. Ash and May rejoined them a few seconds later and plopped their mountain of food on the table. Ash immediately began to eat his food at a rapid pace whereas May ate more slowly since she knew Dawn would badger her about it.

Everyone ate their lunch and chatted together. The atmosphere was friendly and inviting. Leaf didn't even hurt Gary, that much, when he tried to flirt with her. Dawn even managed to get full worded sentences out of Paul. May got along with Drew, minus the kicking of his shins. Misty was laughing and joking along with Ash. They got along perfectly. River and Sophie were chatting happily. Everyone was enjoying each other's company and time seemed to stand still for them. They were in their own happy little place.

* * *

**Whew! This chapter was so long. I felt like it could go on and on and on. So many ideas!**

**Review and tell me what you guys think! c:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the songs used.**

_**Enjoy! ;)**_

* * *

"So how are you guys liking LaRousse High so far?" asked Leaf to the guys during lunch.

"Or your first public school, may I add," giggled Dawn. "Still can't get over that."

"Eh. It's okay. Nothing special about it," said Drew nonchalantly.

May gaped at him. "Nothing special?! Are you freaking kidding me?"

"Uh-oh," Misty whispered lowly to Sophie.

"Only the most well respected actors and singers are alumni of this school. How can you not call that special?!" May was now on a full time rant. Her face was red with anger and you could almost see the steam coming out of her ears.

"Woah! Chill out, May." Drew held both of his hands hands in the air as if he was under arrest. Which May would be if she didn't calm down soon.

"May! Calm down!" shouted Dawn. She threw a pea from her tray at May's head. It hit her perfectly and bounced off between her eyes.

"What the hell?!" screamed May, diverting her attention onto the blunette. "What was that for?"

Dawn spoke slowly as if to a child, "You need to calm down, May. You can't go around yelling people's ears off."

Beside her, Paul muttered something under his breath.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Dawn asked him innocently.

Paul was quiet for a few seconds but then smirked, "I said that you're one to talk about yelling people's ears off."

"Excuse me?!" screeched Dawn.

Paul winced at the octave of her voice. "I rest my case." He smirked at the now fuming Dawn.

Before Dawn could throw something back at him, Misty stood up. "Come on, guys. It's time to get to next period." She checked the time on her blue phone.

Sophie got up and grabbed her white canvas bag with light purple flower print. "Let's go." She went to throw out the rest of her lunch and waited with Misty for their friends.

When everyone was ready, they walked to sixth period.

* * *

"Hello, my students," boomed their language arts teacher, Mrs. Lenora. "Today, I will assign you with a project."

Groans were heard in the classroom.

"Now, now. This will be a group project."

The class cheered. Leaf and Misty high-fived. Obviously the two would together.

"But I will be assigning you in groups of ten."

Boo's and Aw's left the mouths of the students.

Mrs. Lenora ignored all this and whipped out a clipboard with all of the groups. "When you hear your name, get to your group."

"Group One! Misty Waterflower, Leaf Green, Sophie Lovelace, May Maple, Dawn Berlitz, Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak, River Reese, Drew Hayden, and Paul Shinji." The girls high-fived each other. The guys looked like they could care less.

Girls turned to glare at the group. They wanted to be paired up with the new boys. Leaf just smirked at their enemy, a.k.a. Brianna, Veronica, Melody, Tiffany, and Ursula.

Mrs. Lenora finished off her list and proceed to explain the project. "This project is worth half of your grade. Which means that this is huge." She emphasized on the word huge. "I will assign each group with a book. You will have to research about it, create advertisements for customers to buy it, and to act out the book. The entire book"

She held up her hand to stop students from talking before she got to finish. "I know, the whole book. But don't worry, I am giving you guys four months to finish it. This means no dilly dally. Try to use your time wisely." When she said this, she looked pointedly at the girls in Group 3 (Brianna, Veronica, Melody, Tiffany, and Ursula). "Everyone got it?"

"Yes, ma'am" and "Yeah" cluttered the air.

Leaf raised her hand. "Mrs. Lenora."

"Yes, Leaf?"

"You never assigned what book each group was assigned to."

"Oh! I must have forgotten. Thank you Leaf."

"No problem."

"Okay!" Mrs. Lenora clapped her hands together to get the class' attention. "Seems like I forgot to assign the book. So pay close attention."

"Group One, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. Group Two, The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald. Group Three, Of Mice and Men by John Steinbeck. Group Four, Gone With the Wind by Margaret Mitchell. Carry on."

The class buzzed with excitement over their book choice.

Dawn squealed. "I just love Pride and Prejudice! Who is going to play who?"

"Hmm...," thought Leaf. "Well we first have to decide who wants to play who."

"Write who you want to play and then we'll pick," suggested Misty.

"Good idea Misty!" beamed Dawn.

Everyone grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote their choices down. Surprisingly, everyone chose different characters. Misty was Mrs. Bennet along with Ash as Mr. Bennet. That shocked everyone since he was more of the goofy type, and not the parental kind. Leaf was Lydia Bennet and her male counterpart, George Wickham, was being played by Gary. Sophie was Georgiana Darcy and River was James Lockwood **(Made up person because Georgiana does not have a love interest)**. Dawn played Elizabeth Bennet and Paul played Fitzwilliam Darcy. The whole group was shocked that he picked him. He just shrugged like it was the normal thing to do. May was Jane Bennet and Drew was Charles Bingley.

"I still can't get over the fact that you would actually pick the main male role," said a still shocked Drew to Paul.

"Its not like one of you cowards were going to," scoffed Paul.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" demanded an angry Gary.

Paul smirked at him. "I better leave that unanswered."

"Save the drama for the camera guys," intervened River.

The bell rang then.

"Don't forget!" shouted Mrs. Lenora. "Choose who you are going to play and plan your time wisely. See you tomorrow!"

* * *

"Yay! We have dance!" exclaimed May. She was skipping down the halls to the dance studio.

"Hi, Ms. Fatina!" greeted the girls.

"Hello _mon petit cygnes_! We will be picking what dance to do today." She smiled at them, making the girls think about last year. They burst into a fit of giggles. The guys stood behind them giving them puzzled looks.

Noticing their looks, Ms. Fatina explained what happened last year. When she was done, the girls burst into violent giggles again when they noticed the looks of horror on their faces.

"You guys are so lucky we did ballet last year," said Dawn mischievously.

"Yeah, we might have gotten it this year instead," said May. She widened her eyes at the idea of Drew in a tutu. This made her laugh again. Drew looked at her funny considering she was looking at him when she started to laugh again.

"Are you thinking about me in tights?" asked Drew uncertainly.

"And in a tutu," said May between laughs.

This made the other girls imagine the guys in tutu and they cracked up laughing again.

"Alright, alright. That's enough," said Gary impatiently.

The girls settled down and grinned at their teacher. "So what are we learning this year?" asked Misty.

"Uh, uh, uh," said Ms. Fatina. "You will find out later when the rest of the class arrives."

The girls pouted but walked away nonetheless.

When everyone entered the studio, Ms. Fatina called everyone to attention. "Okay, my lovelies! Today, we will be picking our dance style!"

The class erupted into cheers.

"Settle down!" The class immediately quieted down. "I have decided to do...ballroom dancing!"

Every girl in the room squealed, except for Misty. All the guys groaned.

"No complaining," tsked Ms. Fatina. "For lessons, you won't need to change, just your shoes. Girls are required to wear heels. And no, not those crazy nine inch heels, but three inches. For the boys, you would need black dress shoes. I prefer classic."

"You would all need partners," muttered Ms. Fatina. "However, I have not thought about that, so I guess you could choose your own partners."

The girls in the class immediately swarmed towards the new boys. Gary, Ash, Drew, River, and Paul were trapped against a current of screaming girls. They made it seem like a celebrity was in the room.

"Please be my partner!" screamed a random girl to Drew.

"No mine!" shouted another.

Dawn, Misty, May, Leaf, and Sophie stood back and left the guy to their dooms.

Noticing the huge commotion, Ms. Fatina whistled. "Enough!"

Everyone got silent.

"It seems that I cannot trust you to pick out your own partners. So I shall pick them myself." She glanced around the room. "_Mon petit cygnes_, you shall be partners for the new boys."

Every girl turned to glare at Ms. Fatina's _petit cygnes_.

Misty sighed and grabbed Ash by the arm. The other girls followed her lead and grabbed their partners arm. Leaf with Gary. Dawn with Paul. May with Drew. And Sophie with River.

* * *

**A few minutes later~**

"Great! Now that the partners are settled, you can do whatever since we aren't dancing til tomorrow."

Everyone immediately began talking. And surprise, surprise, Drew, Ash, Gary, Paul, and River were stampeded, again, with the girls in the class. The room was soon filled with tons of squealing and screaming girls.

The males in the class turned to glare at the new kids. Their eyes burned with hatred and jealousy, but mostly jealousy. They had gone to school with these girls for years and they never paid attention to them. Now when new students come, they flock to them like moths to light.

Gary, Drew, and River were lapping in the compliments and attention from the girls. Drew even threw some roses at the girls. Unfortunately for them, they had thorns on them, so most people got cut. Gary and River were hitting on girls and quite successfully too. Ash was uncomfortable and kept on squirming and shuffling his feet against the floor. Paul glared at anyone who dared to get within three feet of him. This backed off some girls, except Ursula. She grabbed hold of his arm and was yakking her mouth off. Paul looked like he wanted to shoot himself in the head.

"Ohmigod, Drew!" screeched Brianna over the crowd. When she appeared before Drew, she gripped his arm like a viper. "Drewy," she whined in a not so cutesy way.

A flash of annoyance crossed the green head's facial features. But as soon as it came, it was gone. Instead, he shook Brianna off and walked over to Paul, who had now created a ten feet berth around him.

"Ashy," pouted Melody who was currently on his arm.

"Umm..." Ash had no clue what to do. So he did what most courageous people would do, he ran away. Melody stumbled and she stormed away.

"Why don't we go somewhere...more, ah, private?" suggested Veronica to Gary in a low, seductive voice.

Gary smirked. But before he could say anything back, Leaf spoke up. "Wow, Veronica. With any more of that, people would mistake you for a cheap whore. Oh wait. They already do think that."

Veronica's face took form of what can be known as a witch. Her whole face scrunched up together.

Gary sniggered resulting in her face turning a deep shade of red.

"Whatever, Green! I know you're just jealous of me!" retorted Veronica.

Leaf rolled her eyes. "Oh please. I would never want to be you if someone paid me a trillion dollars."

"You wench!" screamed Veronica. She was about to lunge at Leaf.

"And what do we have here?" asked Dawn who had crept up behind them sometime ago.

"None of your business," retorted Veronica.

The blunette scoffed. "I'm sure it has everything to do with me if you're here insulting my friend."

"Whatever. Just get your scrawny little ass out of here."

Dawn stared at her in shock._ 'Oh no she just didn't'_ thought Leaf. She silently prayed that Dawn won't do something rash like last time.

Dawn looked ready to murder someone. You could see the black aura surrounding her. Gary backed up from her. He knew what was going to happen. Heck he even did it sometimes. Kill someone I mean.

Dawn took out her claws. Literally. Her nails were that long. She was about to scratch out Veronica's eyes when Misty grabbed her from behind.

"Dawn! Calm down! You can't go around clawing people's eyes out because they insult you," reasoned Misty.

Dawn struggled some more in Misty's arms but ceased when she found out it was no use. Misty released her when she stopped squirming.

The blunette sighed. "Fine. But that doesn't mean I'm going to forgive her." With one last glare at Veronica, Dawn walked past her and purposely knocked her shoulder against hers. Veronica staggered to the side due to the force.

Misty and Leaf followed her and glared at Veronica as they passed. Hey, just because Misty saved Veronica's uplifted behind from Dawn doesn't mean she likes the girl.

When Veronica looked around, she noticed that Gary had resided next to his friends. She huffed and stalked over to her own friends.

* * *

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

"Time to go to your next class, lovelies!" shouted Fartina to the students. "You don't want to be late now."

Everyone gathered their things and headed to their next class.

As the guys were heading to their next class, their guides materialized next to them.

"So it seems like we have music classes next," chirped Sophie.

"Well you girls seem excited," observed Gary.

"Hell yeah we are," agreed Dawn. "Music is our favorite class, along with dance, and is also our passion."

They continued talking as they entered the classroom.

The girls waved to Mr Nando and took their seats.

Mr Nando stood up from his desk and clapped his hands to gather everyone's attention. "So today is Performance Day," he announced.

Everyone began whispering excitedly because they knew who usually performed on Performance Day.

The boys looked around confused.

"What's Performance Day?" asked Ash.

"It's when Mr Nando picks a group to sing in on stage," explained Misty.

"Everyone line up and follow me to the outdoor stage."

* * *

When the class reached the outdoor stage, the place was packed! It seemed as if everyone from school came.

Instruments were set up on the stage. They consisted of two guitars, piano, drums, and bass.

Mr Nando made his way up stage and tapped on the mic to have everyone's attention.

"Hello LaRousse High!" he shouted into the mic. Everyone screamed at a deafening tone. "Please give your hands up for Butterfly Kiss!"

"Butterfly Kiss?" snorted Paul. "What a pathetic name."

"Thanks Paul," said Dawn brightly.

With that, she made her way to the stage along with the other girls. They smirked at the boys' shocked expressions.

Leaf went up to the mic. "How are you doing LaRousse?!" Everyone screamed again. "We will be singing our new song Come and Get It!" The crowd roared with adoration.

The band started up their instruments and began to play.

**All**_: When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_**********...**_

**All****:**_ When you're r-e-e-a-ady_

_When you're r-e-e-a-ady_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_**********...**_

**Dawn:**_ You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation_

_I'll be sittin' right here, real patient_

_All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby_

_Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you_

_All day all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie_

_**********...**_

**May:**_ I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets._

_I love you much, too much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet._

_This love ain't finished yet_

_So baby whenever you're ready_

_**********...**_

**All:**_ When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_**********...**_

**All:**_ When you're r-e-e-a-ady_

_When you're r-e-e-a-ady_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_**********...**_

**Sophie:**_ You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that_

_And baby once I get it, I'm yours no take backs_

_I'm gon' love you for life, I ain't leaving your side_

_Even if you knock it, ain't no way to stop it_

_Forever you're mine, baby I'm addicted, no lie, no lie._

_**********...**_

**Misty:** _I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets._

_So baby whenever you're ready_

_**********...**_

**All:**_ When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_**********...**_

**All:**_ When you're r-e-e-a-ady_

_When you're r-e-e-a-ady_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_**********...**_

**Leaf:**_ This love will be the death of me_

_But I know I'll die happily_

_I'll know, I'll know, I'll know_

_Because you love me so…yeah!_

_**********...**_

**All:**_ When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_**********...**_

**All:** _When you're r-e-e-a-ady_

_When you're r-e-e-a-ady_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

**_..._**

The crowd cheered loudly as the song came to an end. The started to shout for another song but the band had already exited the stage.

"That was excellent girls," praised Nando. "Absolutely astounding!"

Butterfly Kiss beamed at the compliment even though they were already used to it. But hey, who were they to complain about praises. Everyone loves to get complimented. At least they weren't like those stuck up people who already think they are above everyone else.

"Can you girls get the new students? I need to ask them about class," asked Nando.

They nodded knowing what he was going to ask them.

* * *

Sophie spotted them near the back of the crowd.

"So what did you think of our performance?" smirked Dawn.

"It was awesome!" said Ash excitedly.

Gary smacked him on the back of his head. "Eh. It was good. For someone of your standards anyways," said Gary smugly.

Before a fight could break out, Misty intervened. "Hey, guys, remember?" asked Misty looking at her friends.

She then looked at the boys. "Mr Nando wants to see you."

They shrugged and followed the girls to their music teacher

* * *

"Ah. There you boys are. I was wondering where you wandered off to," said Nando. "I wanted to ask you about something for my class."

"Ask away," yawned River.

Ignoring his rude manners, Nando continued. "In my class, you can either go solo or as a band," he explained. "So which one would you boys like to be?"

They looked at each other and had a silent agreement.

"We would like to be a band," said Drew.

"Very well," nodded Nando. "And what would your band be called?"

They had another silent exchange.

"Hell's Return," said Paul.

* * *

**Woot! Done! Sorry for not updating for so long. Stupid state exams. :(**

**The song was called Come and Get It by Selena Gomez. Her new single! xD**

**Review and tell me what you think c:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**ENJOY! :]**

* * *

Nando looked at them and mused the name over in his head. At last, he nodded his head in approval. "Very well. Hell's Return it is."

He turned to leave but pivoted on his heels a second later. "By the way, you boys will have to perform in two days from now. Good luck." Nando tipped his hat at them and left them for real this this time.

The girls laughed at the guys faces.

"Why are you all so shocked?" laughed Leaf.

Gary snapped out of his daze. "We're not. Just thinking about our performance."

Leaf gave him an incredulous look. She crossed her arms and raised a thin eyebrow. "Oh really? Then we can't wait to see it."

"Come on girls," sniffed May disdainfully at the boys.

The girls disappeared from their sight as students crowded around them.

Drew sighed. "What are we going to do guys?"

They all looked to Paul.

"What are you looking at me for?" snapped Paul.

River huffed in exasperation. "Well for starters, you are our leader."

"Hn."

"You must have something," pleaded Ash.

"I might," Paul said vaguely.

"Well tell us!" they all shouted at the same time.

Paul growled. "I'll tell you later at home."

* * *

**Time Skip. School Parking Lot.**

"Where the heck are they?!" shouted an annoyed Drew. He was pacing back and forth waiting for the girls to show up.

They were supposed to work on their Language Arts project after school.

Just then, he spotted a bright red bandana attached to light brown hair. "Hey guys! I think I see them," shouted Drew to his friends.

They looked in the direction he was looking at and saw the girls as well.

Ash cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted, "Over here!"

The girls heads snapped to the voice and saw them waiting for them...quite impatiently too.

"Hey guys," said Leaf causally. Like she wasn't forty-five minutes late at all.

"Don't 'hey guys' me." Gary's face was set in a hard expression. "Do you know how long we have been waiting for you guys?"

Leaf pouted cutely at him. "A teacher wanted our help and we just couldn't refuse."

Gary, however, did not fall for her charms. This was a start for a full-time playboy. He would usually do anything to keep people of the opposite gender happy.

_'Weird'_ thought all of his friends.

"Come on. Lets get going," said River. He slung his arm around Sophie's shoulder, resulting her to blush.

When she realized this, she quickly masked her features to show indifference. River noticed her little display of switching emotions and inwardly smirked. He led her to his car. "You're riding with me Ash," River called out.

"'Kay!" said Ash. He grabbed Misty's arm and guided -more like dragged- her over to River's car.

"Looks like you're with me, Leafy," winked Gary.

Leaf put on a pissed off face and stomped over to Paul's car. Gary's face resembled that of the Cheshire cat, mischievous and amused. He put both of his hands behind his head and walked casually over to his ride.

"Stop grinning like an creep Gary, and get in the freaking car!" shouted a now very annoyed Paul from the driver's seat. Who wouldn't be if they had Dawn yakking their ears off right next to them? "You too, Drew! Quit arguing and get your skinny little ass in here before I go over there and kick it here for you."

Drew stopped mid-sentence and all but ran over to Paul's car with May not far behind. They hopped into Paul's car and he started driving without making sure that the doors were closed. River followed and they drove out of the school parking lot.

* * *

**River's Car**

"Who's hungry?" asked Ash from the backseat.

Everyone looked at him incredulously, except for River who looked at him from the rear view mirror, since he was the person driving.

"What?" asked Ash innocently noticing their stare. "I'm hungry," he moaned.

River sighed. "Fine," he snapped. "We'll go somewhere to stop and get some food." He tossed his phone on to Ash's lap. "But call the others first so they know."

Ash happily obliged and dialed up Drew.

The phone rang twice before Drew picked up, "What up?" came Drew's voice through the device.

Ash could hear music pumping in the background and guessed that it was one of the girls who picked it since it was about someone getting revenge...something like that. "We just wanted to let you guys know that we are stopping somewhere to get some food. You guys can go home first and we'll meet you later," said Ash.

Drew was silent for a few seconds.

"Hello?" Ash asked to make sure the line didn't get disconnected.

"Sorry. Someone decided it was funny to stick their head out the window and almost get it chopped off," sneered Drew.

"What?!" screeched Misty, who sat beside Ash. She had heard the whole thing since the phone was on speaker mode. "Is May okay?" she asked worriedly.

May's voice filtered through the phone. "Why did you suspect me?" whined May.

Misty rolled her eyes even though May couldn't see it. "First off, Leaf is smart enough to not do that. And second, Dawn wouldn't risk screwing up her hair."

"Hey!" yelled Dawn in the background.

May huffed on the other line and told the arrogant 'Grasshead' to go back on. Ash tried to hold in his laughter but burst out uncontrollably.

Drew grumbled some unintelligible words on the other line and hung up.

Ash was still laughing as he returned River's phone to him. "So where we going to eat?" asked Ash.

"You asked. So you pick," said Sophie.

"And please check on your grammar, Ash," scolded Misty who was exasperated at how Ash talked. "It's 'Where are we going to eat' not 'Where we going to eat.'"

"Hmm..." Ash racked his brain for the many list of places to get food and completely ignoring Misty, making her fume. He finally settled on one and told River who plugged in into his car's navigational system and they drove to the nearest one.

* * *

**Time Skip. Boy's House.**

"We're here," announced Paul. He pulled into the driveway and parked the car.

The girl's looked at their house and their jaws dropped. It cannot even be called a house. More like a mansion. No, a palace. The place was freakin' huge!

"You guys live here?" asked Dawn in disbelief.

"Yup. Home sweet home," said Gary.

"More like castle," muttered Leaf.

"What do your parents do to get something like this?" asked May in amazement.

When she got no answer, she turned to looked at them. Her eyes widened when she realized why they weren't answering. "Oh. I'm sorry. Are they like..."

Her unfinished question hung in the air.

The girls went to hug them since saying "I'm sorry" meant that they pitied them and they had nothing really to be sorry for since they did not cause it.

The guys were stiffened at their touch. They were not used to open affection. The girls released them and their hearts softened for the boys.

A loud car honk shook them out of their moment. They looked over to see River pulling over in the driveway next to them.

Ash came out of the back seat holding take-out bags filled with food. He almost slammed the door shut on Misty's face. The red-head clamored out and bopped the raven haired boy on the back of his head.

"Watch out for people before you slam the door next time," Misty shouted to Ash. He was sprawled out on the floor from the hit on his head form Misty's mallet.

Sophie exited the passenger's seat laid a hand on Misty's shoulder to calm her down. "I don't think it's a good idea to kill him, Misty," she said in a soothing voice.

The guys' eyes all widened but the girl's didn't seem to notice. They quickly masked their facial expressions and guided the girls into their home.

* * *

**Dawn's POV~**

"So Paul," I started.

"Hn."

My eyes twitched. _'Was that all he ever says?'_ I took a deep, calming breath before I exploded. "Why did you choose to be Darcy?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He looked down on me. I was very short for my age. He was at least 6'0 and I was only 5'4. _'Curse my horrible genes!'_

I stared back into his black orbs. He opened his mouth to respond. All I could think about was what it would feel like to smack my lips against his.

I was staring at his mouth the whole time that I didn't notice him smirking at me. I snapped angrily at him, "Don't think that means anything!" I turned on my heel and stomped over to the couch where Leaf was sitting. I completely forgot about my question.

When Paul walked in and looked at me, I flushed red from my recent thoughts and began to fan myself with my hand. Leaf, who was next to me, looked between Paul and me. She raised an eyebrow. I knew I was in for a rough night.

* * *

**Paul's POV~**

I was still smirking as I walked into the kitchen. Drew and Ash was in there setting the food out. When I came in, they looked up me with questioning eyes.

I quickly slipped back into my stoic mask and glared at them. "What are looking at?" I asked them coldly.

They looked at me with suspicious eyes before they returned to what they were doing.

I sighed inwardly and went to the stainless steel fridge to grab a bottle of water. I slammed the door shut with the back of my foot and sat at the counter silently watching my two _brothers_.

I stood up just as Ash called out to me, "Hey Paul, can you get the drinks for everyone else?"

I scoffed pretended I didn't hear him and walked out to the living room. I heard him give an annoyed huff and the clinking of glasses.

As I was entering the living room, I caught Dawn's eyes and she turns red. I give her a smug look and sit down beside Gary. I look back up at the blunette to see her fanning herself.

My lips twisted into a ghost of a smile. People who did not know me would've thought that they had cracked through my barriers. But for the people who do, they know that whatever is about to happen was not good. My ghost of a smile was for only two things; bloodlust and cruelty.

_'Little Dawnie will be the latest of my disposable toys'_ I thought wickedly.

* * *

**Normal POV~**

"Food is served!" announced Ash. He walked into the room balancing plates along his arms. Drew followed behind him with drinks.

"About time," muttered May. She jumped up from her seat to help Ash out with the food.

Soon the glass coffee table in the living room was full of food and drinks. The table was covered in a blanket of food. Plates were dancing precariously towards the edge of the table.

"Geez," sighed Misty with her hands on her hips, "I think you guys bought too much food."

Ash laughed sheepishly, "Maybe we did overdo it."

River towered over Ash with a deadly aura. "And whose money did that food come from exactly?"

"Ack!" Ash screamed as he fell back onto the floor. He laughed weakly. "Don't worry River. I'll pay you back."

"Tch. That's what you always say."

Sophie giggled at their quarrel. "Why don't we just eat?" she suggested.

Ash shot her a grateful look. River glared at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and placed various foods on her plate.

* * *

**Time Skip. An Hour & A Half Later~**

"We wasted enough time eating," announced Leaf. She leaped up to stand on top of her seat. "We need to get to work people!"

The guys and Dawn and May all groaned in protest. Misty and Sophie were just happily munching away on chips.

"But the project isn't due in months," whined Dawn.

"Yeah," May reasoned, "Why do we have to start so early?"

Leaf arched her brow. "Who was it that was always complaining about their grades?"

May gulped and backed up a few feet.

"Thought so."

Gary spoke up, "How about we discuss this another time, Leafy?"

Said girl glared at him. "Do not call me that."

Gary was undeterred, "Come on. We just moved here to LaRousse. Why don't you girls show us around?"

Dawn's ears perked up. "That would be so fun!" She looked hopefully up at Leaf. "Can we, can we?" she pleaded like a little kid.

Leaf looked at the blunette. Dawn gave Leaf her best puppy dog eyes. "Please," she sniffled.

Leaf sighed and relented, "Fine." She glared at the slackers. "But don't think that you can get out of this another time."

"Yes, ma'am!" they all shouted, save for the chip munchers.

Leaf climbed down from the chair she was currently standing on top of. She smoothed out her wrinkled shirt and turned around to look at them, "Well, hurry up and get your stuff so we can go." She grabbed her green bag and slung it over her shoulders.

River and Paul got their keys out and went outside to start the engine. Everyone went out after them and got into their respective seats.

"So, where to?" asked River and Drew simultaneously in their car.

The girls looked at each other and smirked knowingly. Even though they were splitted up in different groups, they all knew the answer to that question.

"You drive. I'll just give you the directions," instructed Dawn and Sophie to their designated driver.

They looked at them warily and reluctantly nodded.

They pulled out of the driveway and into the emptying streets. Nightfall was fastly approaching. The girls couldn't wait to get there. The guys on the other hand...they didn't know what to expect. Certainly not this...

* * *

**It's been so long since I had last updated D; So sorry for the delays, my dear readers!**

**Review and tell me what you think! c:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or songs used in the story**

**ENJOY! :]**

* * *

**In Paul's Car.**

"Turn left here," instructed Dawn. She pointed down to a crowded street lit up with twinkling lights.

Paul looked over at her like she was crazy. "What the hell are we doing here?!" he half-asked and half-shouted. He looked up and down to street to reveal that it was indeed a place full of drunkards and girls dressed up in slutty clothes...if you even call them clothes.

"Woot!" cheered Gary from the backseat. "I didn't know we were going to have some fun tonight." He grinned at Leaf who was fortunately, unfortunately for her, sitting on his lap since not everyone could fit in the back.

"Why did I have to sit in this car?" complained Leaf. "River's car still had an extra seat."

"Don't whine, Leafy," said Gary. "I know you're enjoying this." He winked at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. "I suggest you don't go shoving your tongue out like that." Leaf gaped at him and smacked him across the chest. Gary put a hand over his heart in mock hurt. Leaf rolled her eyes at him and shared a look of mischief with May, which the boys in the car missed.

* * *

**In River's Car.**

"You drive like an old granny," teased Sophie. River was driving at a snail pace behind Paul's car.

"That's because we are on a busy street," he said defensively. He then looked over at her with a smirk. "But if we were somewhere more isolated, you would be screaming and begging to be let off."

Sophie scoffed, "Doubt it." She glanced over at him. "I may not look like it, but I do like a good thrill."

"She's right," Misty piped up from the back.

_'Oh yeah...forgot they were there. Whoops'_ thought River.

"Once, she and I forced the others to go Go-Kart racing at our ranch house," elaborated Misty, "By the time she did one lap, I was only two-thirds done." Misty shook her head at the memory.

"Oh yeah," remembered Sophie. "I blew up the stables..."

"You almost gave all of us a heart attack when you couldn't stop."

"Well, it was a good thing that I had the brains and jumped ship, right? And I am here aren't I?" taunted Sophie.

"Yeah, and now we know never to let you drive," intervened River. "But still, you can't match up to Ash. He is like an insane psychopath. He drives like the demons are after him."

"Hey!" Ash protested on his behalf.

River chuckled and his eyes strayed off the road in front of him for a few seconds. Sophie screamed and he slammed his foot, hard, on the brakes. The car came to a screeching halt. Everyone in the car lurched forward but was slammed back from the restraining seat belts.

River muttered a string of curse words under his breath. "Is everyone okay?" he asked.

"Yes," squeaked Misty.

Sophie turned around and giggled at the image she saw. Ash, who idiotically did not put on his seat belt, was clinging to Misty like she was his lifeline. He was straddling her hips and his arms were flung around her neck. His face was buried in the crook of her neck. Misty's face was flushed red and Sophie's giggling did not help at all. If their positions were reversed, it would've been a cute moment.

"Awww. You guys are so cute," cooed Sophie. "Say cheese." She took out her phone and snapped a picture of them.

Misty's face flushed even darker and she attempted to push Ash off of her, but he wasn't budging. "What the-! Quit sniffing my neck!" screamed Misty.

Ash groaned, "You smell good, Mist."

She finally managed to get Ash off of her and sprawled out on the remaining two seats in the back.

River snickered, having seen everything from the rear-view mirror. "You guys getting cozy back there?" he teased.

Ash got back up into a sitting position. "Shut up," he whined.

River chuckled some more and parked into a space a car just recently unoccupied. He cut off the engine and leaned back in his chair. "We getting out or are we going to call an ambulance for Ash?"

"Out," the girls answered as they opened the doors and stepped out on to the busy streets. "Ambulance," mumbled Ash.

"Come on, you pansy. Out you go." River hauled Ash out of the backseat. "Quit being such a drama queen."

"Humph," sighed Ash. He slowly got up from the floor and dusted himself off.

Misty took out her phone to check the time. Her eyes widened when she looked at the time. "Oh crap!" She looked over at her blonde friend. "We're late!"

Sophie blanched and broke out in a run with Misty not so far behind. River and Ash were left behind shouting at them to tell them where the heck they were going. They could do nothing but run after them, dodging people as they wove through the crowds.

* * *

**Outside of their destination.**

"Hey! I see them!" shouted May when she spotted Misty and Sophie running towards them.

They skidded to a stop in front of them, gasping for air.

"So want to tell us why you girls decided to bring us to a freaking stripper club?" demanded Drew.

May glared at him. "For the last time, IT. IS. NOT. A FREAKIN'. STRIPPER. CLUB!" seethed May through clenched teeth.

"You sure about that?" inquired Gary. "The place is called 'The Entertainer'. Sounds kind of kinky to me?"

The girls all rolled their eyes and walked pushed everyone in line out of the way. The people on line screamed curses at them to wait their turn. Dawn just smiled sweetly at them and waved cheerfully. They scowled and muttered incoherent words under their breath. The boys were dumbfounded as the girls dragged them to the front of the line mumbling apologies as they bumped into people. The girls never wavered from their sight of destination.

When they finally reached the front, the bouncer looked them up and down.

"Name and I.D. please," he said like he had practiced that line many times. Which he probably did since the place already seemed packed with people.

Leaf rolled her green eyes. "I think you know who we are, Trip."

Trip just smirked and unclipped the red velvet rope that cut people off from entering into the club.

The girls thanked him and stepped inside. Music was blasting loudly through speakers where a DJ was busy playing music on stage. Many people were dancing on the dancefloor. The people who didn't want to dance were either sitting at the bar or sitting at tables with drinks in hand and chatting with friends.

The boys stood there taking in the scene.

"Come on," urged the girls. They tugged on their hands and dragged the first timers over to a V.I.P. booth.

The girls each shoved their partner into the booth and left them there.

"Uhhh...," started Ash. He looked over at his companions. "Where did they go?"

Paul sighed in aggravation. "Why the heck are we here again?"

Gary's face paled. His eyes darted quickly in Ash's direction. "Ash said he wanted to go sight-seeing," Gary told Paul.

"Hey! Wah-?!" Ash jerked his head in Gary's direction and glared at him. "You wanted to go sight-seeing as well."

And there they went arguing back and forth. Paul leaned back on the plush seats and pinched the bridge of his nose. _'I just had to ask'_ he sighed.

"Ahem." Someone at the foot of the booth cleared their throats. Everyone looked up to see a waiter standing there holding a tray full of drinks. He had green hair, spiked up in the middle, and green eyes to match. He oddly resembled Drew in a way. He wore a long-sleeved button down shirt with a black vest over it. He had on black slacks and a white apron tied securely around his waist. Around his neck was a green bow tie "Your little girlfriends bought you a little something." He placed the glasses on the table, winked at them **(A/N: No, not in that flirty way :P)** and left.

"girlfriends?" asked Drew curiously. "Do they mean May and them?"

River snorted. "Its funny how you remember her name correctly when she isn't here."

Drew's face flushed pink very subtly. It went undetected from everyone...unless you were Paul who had the vision of a hawk.

"Do you think it's safe to drink?" asked Gary. He peered at the swirling liquid in the glass.

Paul replied by picking up his own cup and sniffing it. He took a gulp from it and downed half of the contents. Everyone looked at him incredulously. "It's safe," was all he said. The rest raised their glass to their lips cautiously and drank.

Suddenly, the lights in the room dimmed and different colored strobe lights danced across the ceiling and walls. "Ladies and gentlemen," said the MC, "Please give you utmost attention to what you have been waiting all week for." The whole club cheered and whistled in excitement. "Give it up for yours truly!" The club erupted into louder applause. The newcomers, people who have never been to The Entertainer, looked around rather confused as to what was going on.

Their questions were answered when fake smoke exploded on the stage and rolled on to the dance floor. The strobe lights were now turned only on the stage where five silhouettes appeared to be coming up, out onto the stage. The stage was still dark so no one could see who was who.

One of the figures stepped over to the mic. "Hello! Ladies and gents, we are here to rock your night! So let loose and have some fun tonight!" The audience cheered.

"Wait," said Drew. "Is that..."

The lights on the stage suddenly lit up and sure enough, you can see the girls on the stage. Misty was in the center stage, sitting on a stool to play the drums. Leaf stood the furthest on the front left side of the stage with her keyboard on a little stand. May stood next to her with her guitar strapped around her shoulder. Dawn stood to the front right of the stage with her bass in hand. Sophie stood next to Dawn with no instrument since hers wasn't needed. In front of each girl was a mic.

"Hit it!"

The strobe lights flashed off. It came back on flashing colors on the stage. They went from one color to the next each second. From red to orange, purple to blue, and green to yellow.

_**Leaf:** You're so mono together_

_We can be stereo_

_St-st-st-stereo love_

_You look so low, low_

_Together we can get high, hi-fi_

_St-st-st-stereo_

The colored lights suddenly stopped and a bright, white light flashed before everyone's eyes. Lights, in the shape of a tube, flashed on and off on the back wall of the stage. Everyone in the crowd jumped up and down to the music. People were dancing and having the time of their life. The residents in the V.I.P. booth just sat there shocked and staring at the stage.

_**May and Misty:** Boom boom, super sonic boom, super sonic boom_

_You make my heart go, you make my heart go_

_Boom boom, super sonic boom, super sonic boom_

_You make my heart go super sonic boom, super sonic_

_..._

_**All:** You got me high, you got me low_

_You make make me go go go out of control_

_I l-l-like the way we flow_

_Let's go go, go get me that sensory overload_

_Got me, got me love, got me love, got me lovesick_

_Got me, got me love got me love, u got me lovesick_

_Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, you turn it up_

_..._

_**Dawn:** You're the needle scratching on my vinyl_

_C-C-Chamberlin, with that delicious thing_

_It takes two to dance four on the floor_

_Heart like an 808 (Heart like an 808)_

_Heart like an 808 (Heart like an 808)_

_..._

_**May and Misty:** Boom boom, super sonic boom, super sonic boom_

_You make my heart go, you make my heart go_

_Boom boom, super sonic boom, super sonic boom_

_You make my heart go super sonic boom, super sonic_

The tubes of light now changed colors. They flashed to each color of the rainbow with the strobe lights also flashing colors, but much slower.

_**All:** You got me high, you got me low_

_You make make me go go go out of control_

_I l-l-like the way we flow_

_Let's go go, go get me that sensory overload_

_Got me, got me love, got me love, got me lovesick_

_Got me, got me love got me love, you got me lovesick_

_Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, you turn it up_

The pace of the music slowed. The flashing colors stopped and moving white lights shined on Sophie as she sang her part.

_**Sophie:** Radioactive, now you can't stop it_

_We're gonna party all night_

_Radioactive, you know we got it_

_We're gonna party all night_

_The moving lights now flashed to different colors rapidly._

_Radioactive, super hypnotic_

_We're gonna party all night_

_Radioactive, now you can't stop it_

_We're gonna, we're gonna gonna_

_We're gonna, we're gonna gonna_

_..._

_**May and Misty:** Boom boom, super sonic boom, super sonic boom_

_Boom boom, super sonic boom, super sonic_

The fast pace from before resumed and the stage once again blew up in a bright light. The flashing tubes were back again and brighter than ever. Everyone's instrument then turned visible. They were all glowing in the dark club.

_**All:** You got me high, you got me low_

_You make make me go go go out of control_

_I l-l-like the way we flow_

_Let's go go, go get me that sensory overload_

_Got me got me love, got me love, got me lovesick_

_Got me got me love got me love, you got me lovesick_

_Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, you turn it up_

_..._

_**May and Misty:** Boom boom, super sonic boom, super sonic boom_

_You make my heart go, you make my heart go_

_(Boom, Boom)_

_Boom boom, super sonic boom_

_Super sonic boom, you make my heart go_

_Super sonic boom, super sonic boom_

_(Super sonic boom)_

The girls each ran up to the front of the stage and bowed to the crowd. The crowd roared to life and cheered for the girls. Hoots and shouts could be heard amongst the people. The band said their good-byes and fled the stage. The instruments lowered down below the stage.

The boys were still staring at the stage as the girls exited it.

"What the hell was that?!" screamed Gary.

"Well, I would call it performing, but since you're new at it, we decided that we could show you guys what a real show feels like," said a feminine voice.

They looked up to see the girls standing there with smug looks on their faces. "Let's dance," was all they said before they dragged the guys to the dancefloor. The girls had changed before they went on stage. Dawn wore a black laced tank-top tucked into a white skirt that reached mid-thigh, and black spiked heels. Sophie had changed into a light blue sleeveless peplum shirt with pink floral print and an exposed zipper in the front, dark skinny jeans, and nude pumps. May donned a red sleeveless sequined collar top tucked loosely into black high-waisted shorts, and black, peep-toed, high-heeled ankle boots with cutout details. Leaf switched her school clothes to a one-shouldered mint top, black jeggings, and white pumps with a black cap toe. Misty wore white skinny jeans, a navy blue halter top, and glittery silver heels.

"Gosh, hurry up guys," whined Dawn. "You people are such slowpokes." The blunette had already snagged Paul and was forcing him to dance with her.

_'Poor Paul'_ everyone thought.

* * *

**Outside of The Entertainer.**

The group left the club when they had all tired out and had their fill of drunk people and dancing.

"How was that for your first day in LaRousse?" smirked Leaf.

Gary flashed her a smile. "Gotta admit, Leafy, it was a fun night." Leaf in return beamed at him, catching him off guard.

"I think it's about time we go back home," announced Misty. "It's already midnight."

Everyone's faces faltered. "Already?!" screeched Dawn. Misty nodded her head in confirmation.

"You guys wouldn't mind driving us home, would you?" asked Sophie tentatively.

River shrugged. "Why not?" He walked to his car with the group from before trailing behind him. Leaf tried to follow but Gary grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. She began screaming at him to let him go and pounded her fists on his back. He kept on walking like it was normal for someone to carry a person like a sack of potatoes everyday. Paul muttered something that sounded like "idiots'' and followed the screaming girl.

* * *

**Jigglypuff Lane. Outside of the Girl's House.**

"Thanks for the lift, guys!" shouted the girls as they ran up the steps to their house. The boys were left staring at them as they slammed their door shut. Lights inside the house flickered on and illuminated the night.

"What should we do now?" asked Drew.

"Hn," grunted Paul. He put the car in drive and sped off to their own house. River followed not too far behind.

_'We'll just have to wait and see what'll happen tomorrow'_ they thought as they drove on the winding streets.

* * *

**You guys are probably shocked that I updated so early, aren't cha? ;) To be honest, I had this idea after I finished the last chapter, so I was just thinking why not write another chapter? And so I did! ^ . ^ The song was Lovesick by Emily Osment. I tried to describe the lights and stuff the best I could...but if you still need a visual just watch her music video. :D The street name was something I thought on the spur of the moment, so it might be weird...**

**Review and tell me what you think! c:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**ENJOY :]**

* * *

**Homeroom. 8:30 A.M.**

"Good morning!" shouted Dawn as she slammed opened the door to her homeroom.

"Tch. Troublesome," said a deep voice behind her. Dawn whirled around to face Paul. He rubbed his ears from Dawn's loud outburst.

"My name is Dawn!" the blunette shouted, her face red. "D-A-W-N. Dawn. Get it? Got it? Good!" She stormed off and plopped down on her seat.

"Wow," said Gary. "I've never seen you get yelled at by anyone." The brunet patted Paul on the shoulder and strolled over to his favorite brunette. "Hey baby." Gary wrapped his arms around Leaf's waist and hugged her body flush against his.

Leaf squealed in surprise and automatically elbowed her captor in the gut. "Oof," Gary grunted as he felt Leaf's sharp elbow make contact with his stomach. He quickly released her and clutched his stomach in pain. Gary suddenly felt a sharp pain on his left foot to find the heel of Leaf's foot digging sharply on his. He quickly released his stomach to clutch his foot.

"That's what you get, you perv," said Leaf as she stuck her tongue out at him and stomped away.

"I wonder what's wrong with her," muttered Gary. He almost jumped when he realized Drew was standing right next to him and sighed. "Don't go popping out of nowhere like Ash." Drew gave him a funny look. "If you weren't too busy picking up girls, then you would've known I was standing here the whole time." Gary gave him a blank look. "You were?" Drew sweat-dropped and walked away from the confused boy.

The greenette neared his table to see Ash and Misty talking together...quite cozily too.

"And then Gary tripped and fell into the well," Drew heard Ash say and then be laughed.

Misty burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh! What kind of an idiot falls into a well?!"

"Uhm, Gary?" suggested Ash innocently. This made Misty laugh even harder.

"Hey Ash!" shouted Gray. "What nonsense are you spouting about me?" He loomed over Ash, hands on his hips and a dark look on his face. Ash shrunk back and gulped. "Eh heh heh," he said weakly. Ash bolted out of his seat and ran away from Gary with the brunet chasing after him.

Misty continued to laugh as she watched the spectacle. Ash put some space between him and Gary...until he tripped and fell. Gary jumped on top of Ash and pinned him to the ground. Ash lay face planted to the ground with Gary sitting on his back. "So Ashy boy," Gary said with a glint in his eyes. "What were you guys talking about?"

Ash squirmed to try to escape but it was futile. Gary just put more of his weight on top of him. "Urhg!" grunted Ash. "Now tell me what you were talking about and I'll let you go." Ash made some gurgling noises and tried his best to speak with his face stuck to the tiled floor. "I wahs talfing bout when yous felv in teh vell." Gary stared at his back. "What? I can't hear you properly." Ash made a noise of exasperation and flailed his arms.

"I think maybe you should get off of him first," said River. He rolled his eyes. "His face looks like Paul's hair."

"..." Unknowing to them, Paul's sharp hearing heard them and was walking towards them.

Gary yelped when he looked over the blonde's shoulder. He shakily pointed a finger behind him. River shot him a confused look and turned around. His eyes widened and he took a few steps back. "Oh...hey, Paul," he said awkwardly. The purplette stared him down and walked away.

Gary and River all sighed in relief. "But no seriously, Gary. I think Ash can't breathe." Gary huffed and climbed off Ash's back. He laid motionless on the ground for a few seconds before he rolled over onto his back. "Are trying to suffocate me or something?!" yelled Ash. He pushed himself into a sitting position on the floor.

"Hey guys!" shouted Leaf. "Get over here already!" The brunette was waving her arms frantically at them.

Gary hauled Ash up and together, with River, they walked over to the waving girl.

"I didn't you know you missed me so much," smirked Gary once he reached Leaf.

Leaf glared at him. "Moving on," said Leaf, "We are going to work on our project today. Any objections?"

No one argued with her. "Great. Our house. After school." The bell rang just then and she and her friends walked out of the classroom.

* * *

**4th Period. P.E. 11:00 A.M. Leaf's POV.**

"Are we really going to invite the boys over?" asked Misty. She pulled the designated gym shirt over her head. It was a simple white shirt with the school's emblem on the upper left side.

I shrugged. "It doesn't really matter," I said carelessly. Inviting people over wasn't that really of a big deal for me. "I mean, we're only going to be working on our project."

Misty gave me a look. "But we rarely invite people over." She looked at all of us. "Our house is a complete mess."

This time I have her a look. "Our house is clean. If not, you and Sophie would've murdered us by now."

"Yeah but-," Misty started but then sighed in defeat. She ran out of excuses and I smiled triumphantly.

"Come on, Mist," said Dawn, "You gotta let go a little." Misty glared at her.

"We should go now," announced Sophie. "Maylene is getting impatient."

I tied my shoelaces and looked around the locker room. True enough, we were the last ones in there. I quickly got up. "Let's go," I said.

* * *

We were lucky this year to get Maylene as our coach. Maylene was a nice woman somewhere in her mid-twenties. She had pink hair, spiked on both sides of her hair and then flipped upwards, and pink eyes to match. She was small of stature, but you wouldn't want to mess with her. Maylene had various bandages on arms and one on her nose. If she wasn't in school, then she was teaching martial arts to kids at her dojo. For some reason, she preferred to go barefoot; as she was now in the gymnasium.

Maylene grabbed the whistle around her neck and blew. Everyone quieted down and awaited instructions. "Today we will be playing a friendly game of dodgeball. It will be boys versus girls." She scanned the faces of the students. "Anyone want to sit out?" Several people raised their hands. Maylene nodded her head like she expected this. "People who do not want to participate can sit on the benches." The people who raised their hands made their way off the court and onto the wooden benches.

What surprised me the most was that Veronica and her group wanted to play. They usually sat out. Something about being afraid of breaking a nail. I knew Dawn for a long time and even she wasn't that obsessed about her looks as them. And that's saying something.

I looked over at Misty and she was looking at them suspiciously through narrow eyes. She caught my eye and nodded towards Veronica and them. I shrugged my shoulders and mouthed: _Keep an eye on them_. Misty gave me a thumbs-up and alerted the others.

"So!" said Maylene. "I'm guessing you know the rules already, but I will say it anyways." This earned a few laughs from the students who had the peppy teacher last year. "The rules are simple. If you get hit by the ball, then you're out. However, if you catch the ball someone on the opposing team throws, then the person who throws it is out. But if you catch the ball and it somehow slips from your hands, then your out." She looked at our faces. "Got it?" Everyone playing nodded. "Go!" Maylene had already set six dark blue ball in the middle of the court. Boys and girls ran to get the balls.

I rushed forward to grab a ball. I managed to grab one and not get trampled over by people. I ran back to the girls side of the court and readied my aim. I locked onto a random boy and fired. It took him by surprise and hit him square in the chest. May and I high-fived each other.

* * *

**Dodgeball Tournament. Normal POV.**

The tournament went to a stalemate. Someone on the girls side would get kicked off and then someone on the boys side would get kicked off. No one was winning and no one was losing. The people who got knocked out were watching the game intensely. No one could tell who was going to win.

Leaf growled as Brianna got hit by a ball. _'What the fuck! She didn't even try to dodge the ball!'_ Leaf fumed. In her rage, she threw the ball and it hit someone on the opposing team.

Misty, who was not far from Leaf, clenched her hands into fists. She walked over to May; never taking her eyes off the enemies.

"What is wrong with them?" hissed May through clenched teeth. Her eyebrows were knitted together in concentration.

Misty grinded her teeth. "I think they're losing on purpose."

Dawn, who was listening in on the conversation, snorted. "It's kind of obvious. The only ones left are us, Leaf, Sophie, Tiffany, and Melody."

"Hmmm...," thought Misty. "I think Tiffany is actually trying. You can tell that from the sweat she has on her forehead and her panting...but I don't think Melody would try."

"What is she-," May started when she gasped. "She's smirking! I bet she would get out next."

Sure enough after the words passed the brunette's lips, Melody tried to catch a ball thrown at her but it slipped out of her hands. Maylene blew her whistle to signal that someone was out.

Melody didn't even have the decency to act sad. Instead, she had a bright smile on her face as she skipped over to her friends. Her teammates glared at her the whole time.

On the opposite side, Gary revved his arm back to throw a ball when...

"Time out!" shouted Leaf. Maylene blew her whistle and made a time-out sign with her hands.

Gary lowered the blue ball in his hand. He glared at Leaf, knowing she did that on purpose.

"Five minutes, people!" announced Maylene. She went into her office, that was connected to the gym, to do who knows what.

"Huddle," announced Misty.

Tiffany seemed reluctant to join them, but Sophie grabbed her arm and pulled her towards her friends.

"We need a game plan," said Leaf. The brunette settled her green eyes on Tiffany. "Now I know we don't really get along," she started. May scoffed but was shushed when Dawn glared at her. "But, we need your cooperation. I know you want to win this."

Tiffany nodded her head slowly.

"Okay. So here's the plan..."

* * *

**Dodgeball Tournament. Time-Out Session. Boy's Side.**

"Wonder what they're talking about over there...," muttered Drew suspiciously.

The only remaining players on the boy's side were Gary, Drew, Ash, Paul, River, and Hunter.

Gary checked his black watch on his left hand. "Two more minutes til the game starts again," he announced to his team.

Everyone nodded to alert that they had heard him.

River studied Hunter carefully. He was staring intently at the girls on the opposite side of the court. From what he learned on the first day of school, Hunter was Sophie's boyfriend. Yet, when River was looking at Hunter, his eyes weren't trained on Sophie, but on the black haired girl, Tiffany. His hungry green eyes were trained solely on Tiffany. River kept his suspicions to himself.

Maylene walked out from her office and blew her whistle. "Time-in!" she shouted.

The boys got in position. Drew, Paul, and Gary armed themselves with the balls on the boy's court. The rest of the team got in a low crouch to catch the ones the girls would throw.

A blue blur whizzed passed Gary, narrowly missing his ear. The whoosh of the ball momentarily made him freeze. Those few seconds were enough for Leaf to throw another ball at him. It bounced off his arm and rolled on the floor.

Gary growled and glared at Leaf. The brunette smirked at him triumphantly, flipped her haughtily, and walked off to get another ball. Gary huffed and marched off the court.

Ash was laughing as Gary got knocked out of the game and didn't notice a blue sphere hurtling towards his face. Plastic met flesh. Ash fell backwards from the sheer force of the throw. Knocked to the floor twice in one day. Today was not his day.

Ash groaned as he sat back up. Now it was Gary's turn to laugh at him. Ash glared at the brunet and plopped down next to him.

"Is that all you boys got?" mocked May. She was tossing a ball up and down in her hands. She stopped abruptly and locked eyes on her target: Hunter. She raised her arm to the ball at him...and at the last feinted to launch it at Drew. However, he caught the ball and smirked in her direction. May frowned but walked off the court nonetheless.

The teams were now Leaf, Misty, Dawn, Sophie, and Tiffany versus Paul, Drew, River, and Hunter.

"Dammit!" cursed Drew. "We're losing."

"Tch." Paul threw the ball in his hand towards Dawn. She was too busy picking up a ball that she didn't notice one coming right towards her. It knocked her on the side of her head.

Dawn yelped in surprise when she felt something impact her hard on the head. For a few seconds she saw black spots form in front of her eyes. She blinked rapidly and everything refocused. The blunette glared at her attacker and walked over to the sidelines.

Sophie was ready to release the ball in her possession and froze when she heard Hunter's voice.

"Get ready to go down, Lawson!" shouted Hunter.

"Bring it on, Baer!" Tiffany yelled back.

Sophie froze in place with shock and confusion. A ball smacked her in the stomach. The wind got knocked out of her and she fell backwards. For a few seconds, she had trouble breathing. Her breath came in short gasps.

Misty and Leaf rushed over to their friend's aid. The each grabbed hold of one arm and pulled her up. Sophie got up wobbly on her feet. "I'm fine," she murmured and walked over to Dawn who patted the seat next to her.

Sophie sat down and caught Hunter's eyes. _You okay?_ he mouthed. Sophie nodded and gave him a smile, although the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Hunter's attention returned to the game.

Fifteen minutes later, the game ended. The boys had won. The last two players on the field were Leaf and Paul. Paul had somehow managed to distract Leaf and hit her with a ball. Maylene blew her whistle to signal the winner. "Boys win!" the pinkette announced.

* * *

**5th Period. Lunch. 11:45 A.M.**

"Uhhh," said Leaf. "Hey, guys...I think you should sit somewhere else today."

Gary looked at her. "Why?"

Leaf shot him an exasperated look. "Sophie is having some problems right now and doesn't need your shit." Leaf took off leaving behind a shell shocked Gary behind.

* * *

Leaf raced over to her friends. "Hey, how's she holding up?"

Misty had a solemn look on her face. "I'm not sure. She stopped crying a few minutes ago..."

May stormed over to their table. She slammed her lunch tray onto the table. "I can't believe that jerk!" May fumed. "He has the nerve to flirt with Tiffany in gym and then act all concerned about Sophie! Gosh!"

Leaf patted her her hand gently. "You need to calm down, May."

May glared at her. "Calm down? Calm down?! You want me to calm down after that douche cheated on our friend?!"

Leaf glared back at her. "I care. But I don't think getting mad right now is good for Sophie. She needs all the support she can get right now."

May's face returned to their normal color and she took a few deep breaths. "Sorry. I guess I'm just angry at him for breaking her heart."

Dawn entered the lunchroom and scanned the place for her friends. When she spotted them, she ran over to their table. "Hey guys," she greeted.

Misty stood up. "How's she doing?" she asked worriedly.

Dawn gave her a small smile, "She's coming in a few minutes. She's just washing her face and waiting for her eyes to return to normal so people wouldn't know she was crying."

Sophie arrived at the table five minutes later. She sat down and slumped in her seat.

"You okay?" asked May quietly. Sophie nodded her head glumly and leaned her head on Misty's shoulder, who in turn patted her head reassuringly.

"Do you want to go home?" asked Dawn.

Misty pursed her lips in disapproval, but would do it in a heartbeat for a friend. Sophie nodded her head in acceptance.

Leaf got up quickly and grabbed her bag. "Well let's go!"

Sophie removed her head from Misty's shoulder so she could throw out her lunch. They each grabbed their own bags and walked to the office to notify them that they were going home. They breezed through the process quickly and left the building.

* * *

**Time Skip. 12:45 P.M. Girls.**

"Should I text the guys to let them know that they shouldn't come over?" asked Dawn. She had already whipped out her phone and was typing a message out.

Sophie reached over to grab her wrist. "It's fine. I think I'll be okay when they come over later."

"You sure?" Sophie nodded and flashed her a smile. Dawn reluctantly put her phone away.

"So who wants some ice-cream?" asked May cheerfully.

"Me!" they all screamed. They all ran into the kitchen to already see pints of ice-cream laid out on the counter.

May walked over from the fridge. "Grab what you like," she said with a flourish.

Misty took mint chocolate chip. Dawn grabbed plain vanilla. Leaf reached over for the strawberry flavored ice-cream. Sophie swiped the oreo cookies 'n' cream. May got triple chocolate fudge.

"Now who's ready for some chick flicks?" asked Leaf mischievously.

They all exited the kitchen to enter the living room with their pints of ice-cream.

Dawn grabbed the remote and turned on the television. "Ohhh! The Notebook anyone?" she asked excitedly. They all cheered in approval, so Dawn clicked play.

* * *

**Time Skip. 3:30 P.M.**

Three movies and five pints of ice-cream each later, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" shouted May. She hopped up from her position on the foot of the couch and ran over to the door. She swung open the door to reveal a familiar greenette and his friends.

Drew stood awkwardly outside the girl's front door. "Err...are we going to stand out here or are we going to go inside?" May flushed and stepped aside to let them enter. Drew had walked past her, a smirk plastered on his face.

May slammed the door closed and padded her way to the living room where everyone else was.

"Geezus! What the hell happened here?!" asked -shouted- Gary. Empty containers of ice-cream were littered around the room. Used tissues, from watching sad movies, cluttered the coffee table and sofa. The girls were all dressed in rumply clothing, consisting of sweatpants and baggy t-shirts.

Leaf shot up from her seat on the couch. Tissues fell to the floor from her movements. Tears were still streaming down her face from the movie they just recently finished. The brunette shook her hands at Gary. "Can't girls just look like this? You're such a jerk!" Leaf rushed away in tears to her room. Her door slammed opened and then slammed closed.

Gary blinked in shock. "What. Just happened?" he asked.

Misty was laughing and couldn't seem to be able to stop. "You should see your face!" she said while continuing to laugh.

"Are they drunk?" asked Drew to no one in particular.

"Tch," said an annoyed Paul.

"Soooo," said River. "Are we going to be working on our project anytime soon?"

Then everything happened in a blur. Leaf ran out of her room, an angry expression on her face, and raced down the stairs. At the last two steps, she bellowed out a loud roar and launched her body at Gary. He barely had any time to catch her. They both fell down; Gary taking the brunt of the fall. Misty stopped laughing and promptly broke down in tears. She walked over to Ash and latched herself on his leg. Said boy's eyes widened and he looked at his friends frantically. They were apparently all too busy. Gary was trying to get Leaf off of him, but she was hugging him for dear life. Paul was trying to fling Dawn off his back. But she just wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, almost choking him. River was carrying Sophie bridal style and rocking her like a baby in his arms and Drew was trying to dodge May who had a pair of scissors in her hand, trying to cut his hair off.

Ten minutes later, all the girls tired out and fell asleep.

The boys all put them in their respective rooms, in what they guessed was their room, and flopped down on the sofa all wiped out.

"What did they eat?" asked Gary. He had never seen someone go drunk without any alcohol in their system.

Ash picked at the containers lying on the floor. "They only ate ice-cream and popcorn it seems," he said as he gazed around the room.

"So what should we do now?" Drew asked.

"We should probably check the house to find anything useful," said Paul.

Everyone nodded and roamed around the whole house.

* * *

**20 Minutes Later.**

"Hey guys!" shouted Drew from the kitchen. "I think I found something!"

Feet pounded down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

Drew was standing by the dining table looking down at something. He held up a piece of paper between his fingers. He handed it over to Paul silently.

"Shit!" cursed Paul as he read what was written on the piece of paper. He slammed the paper back down onto the table. The purplette stormed out of the house and into his car.

"What is it?" asked River curiously.

He and the others ran outside.

* * *

A breeze blew into the kitchen and the note fluttered to the floor.

_Out on a little mission. Be back soon! ^.^_

_Love,_

_Your mothers_

* * *

**Whew! I think that may be the longest chapter I wrote so far. I'm sorry if I focused on my OC too much. T-T I know how some people don't like authors focusing on their made-up characters too much, so I try not to.**

**Tell me what you fellow readers think, though! c:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**ENJOY! :]**

* * *

**Nighttime. 11:00 P.M. Boys.**

Drew paced back and forth on the cream colored carpet of their living room. Ash was eating at the kitchen table. Gary was checking himself out and fixing his hair in a mirror. River was playing on his phone and Paul rested his elbows on his knees with his head resting on his interlaced hands.

Gary came from the hallway and into the room the rest of his friends were. "So what are we going to do?" he addressed Paul.

"Hn. We call Boss of course," replied Paul.

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Drew.

"Quit pacing, Drew!" snapped River. "You're going to make a hole on the floor."

Drew looked down and there was a patch of flattened carpet from his pacing. "Whoops," he said sheepishly.

"Ash!" shouted Gary.

"Hurph?!" came Ash's muffled response.

"Go get the laptop," instructed Gary with the roll of his eyes.

Loud crashing sounds could be heard and then the thud of feet as Ash went to retrieve the laptop.

"Here you go," Ash said cheerfully as he appeared in front of them. He handed the device to Paul who placed it on the table and booted it up.

The screen glowed blue as everyone's faces crowded together to get a closer look.

"Hello boys!" shouted a voice.

The boys jumped back with surprise, save for Paul, who looked at the face of his adopted father stoically as his image solidified on the screen.

"What can I do for you?" he asked them cheerfully. He wasn't expecting them to call him so soon. He was quite pleased.

The boys shook off their shock and returned to look at the screen. "We found something," informed Paul.

The older man raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" he said surprised. "And so, pray tell, what is it?"

Drew cleared his throat. His father's gaze shifted over to him. "At the girls' house, we found a note telling them that their mother's were out on a mission."

The man on the other side of the screen scratched his chin in thought when horror struck on his face. The boys became alarmed at the expression their Boss was displaying. "And what were you boys doing at their house so fast exactly?" he asked at last with a smirk present on his face.

"Oh you know the usual," drawled Gary, "Impregnating drunk girls."

On the other side of the screen, the man fell off his chair in astonishment. His head popped up seconds later with a shocked look in his face. "Gary!" he scolded.

Gary held up both his hands in the air to show his innocence. "I was just playing around, old man."

Paul finally had enough and used the palm of his hand to slam into Gary's face and shoved him off his seat. The brunet's groan of pain was muffled by the carpet that cushioned his fall. Paul returned his attention onto the image of the man in the laptop. "So what are we going to do?"

The man sighed. "I really don't know. I guess we'll have to wait for further intel," replied their boss.

"So you're not going to do anything at all?" demanded Paul.

"Sorry," said their father. "There's nothing I can do until further notice. If something does happen, I'll contact you boys immediately." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Good night boys." With that, the screen turned black and the line disconnected.

Paul slammed the laptop closed and glared at the device like it was going to spring to life and attack him.

* * *

"Oh shit!" Ash said suddenly. "Don't we have to perform tomorrow?"

Everyone blinked at him. Then realization dawned on them.

"How could we forget?" asked Gary, smacking his palm against his forehead

Drew glanced at the clock. "We have ten hours to before school starts...so let's begin now!"

Everyone began to throw ideas back and forth and hours later, they finished.

"I think this could work," smirked Gary.

* * *

**Morning. 7:00 A.M. Girls.**

"Ugh," groaned Misty as she clutched her stomach. 'What the hell did I eat yesterday?' she thought to herself. She scanned her surroundings to find herself in her room. 'And how did I get here?'

She stretched her arms and legs and padded to her friends' rooms. She opened Leaf's door and entered her room. Misty shook her awake.

"Huh?" mumbled Leaf.

"Get up," said Misty.

"What do you want, Misty," Leaf mumbled again.

"We have to check on Sophie." That made Leaf bolt upright and run out the room to Dawn's and May's room.

Misty laughed and shook her head at her friend's antics. She walked out of Leaf's room and outside of Sophie's.

A few seconds later, Leaf, Dawn, and May were outside with her.

"So who wants to go first?" asked Dawn. Misty volunteered. The redhead turned the knob slowly and opened the door, trying not to cause too much noise. She stuck her head through the crack and peered around the dark room.

Misty opened the door all the way and motioned for the other to follow her. They crept quietly towards the lump on the bed. A fuzzy blonde head poked out from underneath the blankets.

Misty shook Sophie lighty.

Sophie groaned at the rude awakening and blinked her eyes open. She sat up and looked at her friends. "What are you guys doing in here?" she asked sleepily.

"We're just worried about you," Dawn said. The blunette wanted to so badly pat down her friend's blonde locks.

"Why?" asked Sophie. She really seemed clueless.

"Errr...," began May, "Did you forget about the cheating thing already?"

"May!" Leaf smacked her in the back of the head.

"Ow!" May rubbed the spot where Leaf had hit her. "What was that for?"

Leaf gestured at Sophie with her eyes.

"Oops,"

Sophie seemed unfazed. "If you guys are talking about Hunter, then I'm totally fine."

Her friends gaped at her. "Yo- you- you're fine?" asked Misty incredulously.

Sophie shrugged her shoulders. "I kind of already suspected something."

The girls sat in silence.

"Well!" said Dawn cheerily, "We better get ready for school."

Everyone nodded and went back to their own rooms to get ready.

* * *

Leaf walked over to her calendar and noticed that it was Friday.

"I better text the boys to tell them that friday is not uniform day," she mumbled.

Leaf pulled out her forest green phone and shooted Gary a text telling them that they could dress casual today.

She tossed her phone onto her bed and threw open her closet doors.

"Now what should I wear?"

* * *

Gary had just walked out of his bathroom rubbing his wet hair with a towel, clad only with a towel tied around his waist, when his phone went off.

He padded barefoot over his room to his desk to look over his phone.

**From:** Leaf

**No need for uniform today. Its casual Fridays ;D**

Gary placed his phone back on top of the desk. He opened the door of his bedroom.

"We don't have to wear uniform today!" he shouted across the hall.

He slammed his door shut knowing that his friends heard him. If not, then that's their problem.

* * *

"You look so cute!" exclaimed Dawn when she turned in her seat to face her blonde friend.

Sophie made a face at her. She self-consciously looked down at her outfit; a hot pink scoop neck tee tucked into a pale yellow mid-thigh skater skirt, studded suspenders that criss-crossed each other on the back, and black leather ankle boots with a brass buckle on the outside.

"You don't look so bad yourself," commented Sophie. She gave Dawn a coy smile. The blunette wore a white bandeau under a sheer light pink sleeveless collared shirt that was tucked into a black leather circle skirt, and nude colored pumps. "Trying to impress a certain purple head we know?"

Dawn blushed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she denied.

"Talking about what?" asked Misty. She walked into the kitchen in a white peplum tank, light blue jeggings, and white flats with a caramel colored cap toe.

Dawn and Sophie gaped at her appearance.

"What?"

"You look...," started Sophie.

"...So girly," finished Dawn. Then she squealed. "I love it!"

"Bacon!" screamed May. She breezed into the kitchen donning a flowy red halter top, white short shorts, and white converse high-tops.

May heaped her plate full of bacon, scrambled eggs, and waffles. She grabbed a glass and filled it with orange juice. She took a sip from the cup. "Pulp free. My favorite."

The girls laughed at the comment.

"Where's Leaf?" asked May, taking a pause in her eating.

"Here!" shouted Leaf. She raced into the kitchen and plopped in her seat. Leaf wore a white tank-top under a gray cardigan with black trimming on the sleeves, buttons, and pockets, teal skinny jeans, and white Vans.

"You look so mature," commented Dawn. She looked around at all her friends. "The most casual here is May."

"I grab what I see first," was the brunette's response.

Leaf shoveled food into her mouth to make up loss time for taking so long.

"Time to go!" chirped Misty.

* * *

"You boys ready to perform today?" asked Dawn. "I see that you boys dressed up for it."

The blunette was scrutinizing the boys fashion skills. She checked out Paul's style. He was wearing a gray thermal shirt with black sleeves, black jeans, and brown leather combat boots. She then looked over at River, who was wearing a white tee, a platinum gray blazer, black skinny jeans, and black Vans.

"As ready as can be," said Gary. He was wearing a tight black v-neck tee, purple skinny jeans, and black converse. He looked over at Leaf. "And you, my dear Leaf, would be swooning over me when I start."

Leaf rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't bet on that." The brunette was too busy looking around the room for the jerk who cheated on her friend. She was only half paying attention to what her friends were saying.

"Ash...," sweat dropped Misty.

"Hm?" asked Ash. He was wearing a red v-neck tee, dark blue jeans, black combat boots, and a white beanie covering his dark hair.

"You can't eat in class!" Misty whacked him on the head with her mallet, which led him to spit chunks of his food all over the place.

"Dude!" yelled Drew. He was in direct line of projectile. Drew was wearing a black button down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a white tie, dark blue jeans, and black dress shoes.

"Sorry," Ash smiled sheepishly.

Drew glared at him and picked food bits out of his hair.

"Say cheese," said May. She stood in front of Drew with her phone out. She snapped a picture of him with food in his hair. "Oh my gosh! This is such a keeper!"

Everyone crowded around the phone and laughed. Drew's expression was a mix of annoyance and anger to make him look like a spoilt little kid.

"You better delete that picture, Maple,"

"Oh?" May said coyly. "And why should I?"

Before she could take a step, Drew lunged for her phone.

May squealed at the sudden assault. Her reflexes didn't kick in fast enough and her phone was taken out of her hand.

"Drew!" whined May. She stomped her foot. "Give me back my phone."

"Nuh-uh," He held the phone high above his head.

May jumped to try and get her phone back. When she knew it would be pointless, she pouted at Misty.

The redhead sighed and smacked Drew in the head with her mallet as well.

Taken by surprise, Drew dropped May's phone. The brunette dived for her phone before it hit the ground.

"Safe!" May announced as she popped up from the floor, holding her phone in her hand.

* * *

**Period Eight. Music Class. 2:15 P.M.**

"Okay, students," said Nando's melodious voice.

Everyone in the room quieted down so they could hear Nando's announcements.

"Today, our new arrivals would be performing." He presented the new group with a flourish.

The students clapped politely for the new band.

"I present to you!" announced Nando, "Hell's Return!"

The crowd cheered, either out of excitement or nicety.

The boys came running out to the stage and went into their positions.

"Hello," said Gary. "We are Hell's Return. And we will be performing and original, Blackout."

Ash started to play on the drums. Drew began to play some keys on the keyboard. River and Paul were strumming on their guitars to get a beat going. Gary was standing behind a DJ booth used at concerts.

Paul leaned into the microphone set up in front of him and began to sing.

_**Paul:** Caught up and I can't feel my hands_

_No need to chase_

_**Gary:** Can you relate?_

_Can you keep up the pace like you're dying for this?_

_._

_**Drew:** And when you say "I'm not okay"_

_I left my phone in the cab_

_Now you can't get me_

_I'm only getting started_

_._

_**All:** I won't blackout_

_**Ash:** This time I've got nothing to waste_

_**Paul:** Let's go a little harder_

_I'm on fire_

_**All:** I won't blackout_

_**Ash:** I'm on my way_

_**Paul:** I'm only getting started_

_._

_**River:** And I can't see your face_

_Cigarette the wrong way_

_Inhale to the top of my lungs_

_I've been dying for this_

_._

_**Drew:** And when you say "I'm not okay"_

_I left my phone in the cab_

_Now you can't get me_

_I'm only getting started_

The beat of the music began to pick up and go faster as the boys began to gain confidence.

_**All:** I won't blackout_

_**Ash:** This time I've got nothing to waste_

_**Gary:** Let's go a little harder_

_I'm on fire_

_**All:** I won't blackout_

_**Ash:** I'm on my way_

_**Gary:** I'm only getting started_

_._

_**All:** I won't blackout_

_**Ash:** This time I've got nothing to waste_

_**River:** Let's go a little harder_

_I'm on fire_

_**All:** I won't blackout_

_**Ash:** I'm on my way_

_**River:** I'm only getting started_

The music began to slow down.

_**All:** This won't stop till I say so_

_This won't stop till I say so_

_This won't stop till I say so_

_Going and going and going and going and go! (go)_

They all stopped singing and just let the music play for a while.

_**All:** This won't stop till I say so_

_This won't stop till I say so_

_This won't stop till I say so_

_Going and going and going and going and go_

_I'm only getting started_

The beat began to gradually go back to its faster pace. Everyone in the crowd was loving the music. They clapped to the beat of the music and was dancing in the packed courtyard.

_**All:** I won't blackout_

_**Ash:** This time I've got nothing to waste_

_**Drew:** Let's go a little harder_

_I'm on fire_

_**All:** I won't blackout_

_**Ash:** I'm on my way_

_**Drew:** I'm only getting started_

_._

_**All:** I won't blackout_

_**Ash:** This time I've got nothing to waste_

_**Paul:** Let's go a little harder_

_I'm on fire_

_**All:** I won't blackout_

_**Ash:** I'm on my way_

_**Paul:** I'm only getting started_

_._

_**All:** This won't stop till I say so_

_This won't stop till I say so_

_This won't stop till I say so_

_Going and going and going and going and go!_

_I'm only getting started_

_._

_**All:** This won't stop till I say so_

_This won't stop till I say so_

_This won't stop till I say so_

_Going and going and going and going and go!_

_I'm only getting started_

Students went wild as the song ended. They clapped, cheered, and whistled.

Nando stepped onto the stage. "Wow," was all he said. "You boys are amazing."

The crowd screamed out as if to agree with him.

"We haven't seen that kind of reaction since the girls in Butterfly Kiss."

Said band glared at the new one.

"Everyone, give a round of applause to Hell's Return!"

The audience went crazy.

* * *

"You guys were good," praised the girls. They smiled at the newly formed band.

They had been waiting for the boys backstage. They were either sitting on top of or leaning against the amps scattered all over the place.

Smirks appeared on their faces.

Noticing this, the girls' smiles dropped. In their place were glares.

"But not that good," said Leaf. "You guys have a long way to go. You just got lucky."

They strutted out of the room, leaving the boys with bewildered looks on their faces.

* * *

**So how was that? :D The boys got to perform a song. The song is called Blackout by Breathe Carolina.**

**Sooooo, tell me what you think! c:**


End file.
